TMNT: Out of the Shadows
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Two years after he was defeated, Shredder returns with new allies. As the turtles, Amy, April, Vern, and a newcomer prepare to take them on, they face a greater evil: an notorious alien Krang.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Yes, I am finally writing this movie XD Also, I didn't notice it at first, but I messed up on Amy's age from the last movie. Leo thought she was the same age as them, but this April's birthday was in 1986 according to the wiki and Amy was born roughly a year after April was 12 (at least, that's what the video from her camera footage of the turtles said) so Amy is actually almost 19 in this, since April is 30 XD I'm terrible at math...though, to be fair, I didn't know April's age at the time. I'm not even halfway through this movie yet, so I don't know when I'll update the next one.**

**Also...this is my 25th story! Never thought I'd make it this far, but I'm glad I did :D Batman vs TMNT is next after this one, which is most likely going to be in July since I still have a trip to go on. **

New York City is glowing with the lights all on. Five certain ninjas are out in the town, standing on the rooftop of a tall building.

"Fellas, lady? It's go time."

"Turtle formation! Three, two, one!"

The five jump off from their spot, sliding down walls and jumping. The youngest lands on top of a gargoyle, the other ninjas landing around him. The female of the group flies in front of them, amused.

"What happened to turtle formation?" The oldest one demands.

"Turtle formation? I thought you said squirrel formation!"

"Why would he say squirrel formation?" He smacks his youngest brother on the head. "What's squirrel formation?"

"Guys, chill out! Let's go!"

They jump off, sliding against a glass wall in glee. "Hey Raph, do that thing!"

"I don't wanna do it, it hurts," Raph, the muscle and toughest of the group, complains.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it. Won't stop until you do it. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it-"

"Okay, fine!" Raph jumps off and lands in a pool, grabbing onto his brother's staff. Donnie, the smartest, rides like he's watersurfing, both of them jumping off. Raph backflips while his brothers and sister join him. Amy, the 'angel' of the group, flies above them on wings, spinning around slowly.

"Donnie!" Leo, the leader, calls out.

"Here we go!" Donnie knew exactly what he's talking about, throwing Leo into the air.

"You set it up, right?" They all head for a manhole cover.

"Yeah, it'll be there, I promise!" With a thump, the five are gone. They suddenly jump past a pizza man, grabbing pizza boxes.

"Thanks Kevin, see you next week!" Mikey, the youngest and chill turtle, calls out. Amy flies above him, dropping a tiny bag full of cash for the pizza. Leo lands on the roof, rolling and sliding to a stop. He opens up a vent.

"Go, go, go!" His brothers and girlfriend of two years jump in, Amy stopping to give Leo a quick peck on the lips.

He smiles bashfully as she jumps in, following after them. "Guys, you know the drill."

"Let's get that box from Mikey!" Raph declares and Leo jumps past Mikey, holding the box.

"Gimme that."

"Over here!" He hears and he throws it to Raph, who balances himself on the beam. He then throws it to Leo, who throws it over Mikey, but he ends up catching it anyway.

"I'll take that," Donnie snatches it from down below, but the pizza box hits him in the face. The pizza flies into the air and they all try to grab it, but Mikey ultimately gets it, one slice flying past his face. Suddenly, someone zips past him and they look up to see Amy holding up the box with a smirk.

They jump down, Amy flying into the rafters. "Woo! Alright, guys we made it in good time!"

"No fair ya won, ya got those powers," Raph grunts at Amy.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game...and technically Sacks," She narrows her eyes at them. The turtles cringe at the name. The subject was still sore to Amy, despite how much time has passed. After all, he was the reason why she doesn't ever perform again...and why she has her powers. However, she did seem to have mastered her powers, thanks to Splinter's help. Her relationship with the brothers has grown stronger, as did her relationship with Leo.

They watch a basketball game, hollering and cheering.

"Alright, I say go, you say Knicks, go!"

"Knicks!"

"Go!"

"Knicks!"

"Shoot the ball!"

A three-pointer is made and the turtles go wild. Amy laughs at them, clapping her hands slowly.

"Oh, guys, does it get any better than this?" Donnie asks, sitting next to Mikey while holding a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, but I wanna be down there!"

"You sit your ugly self down there, you'd have people running for their lives," Raph sits down, holding a slice of his own.

"Pff, you see me? I look good, bra," Mikey gestures to himself.

"Hey, hey, hey," Leo speaks up from above. "We got the best seats in the house right here. Anyone could sit down there."

"We saved the city. We should be on the jumbotron, not in it," Raph retorts back and Amy sighs, shaking her head.

"Guys," She stands up, crossing her arms. "We've been over this. I know how much you want that recognition, but..." She sighs, shaking her head silently. "This is your lives. You know how other people would react."

"What about you? You're a human," Mikey points out to her.

"Not a regular one," She reminds him, frowning. "Besides...I don't need other people recognizing me. I can't go through what I did those years ago...I don't want to be reminded of..." She coughs awkwardly, deciding to say nothing else. Leo jumps down to her and gives her a warm hug, kissing her forehead gently. She smiles, returning the hug. She didn't need a normal life, anyway. All she needs is right here: a family, and a supporting boyfriend like Leo.

Suddenly, the lights turn off, minus the jumbotron. "Ladies and gentlemen, one year ago, a shadow fell over our city. Suddenly, it was under siege by the notorious villain Shredder. Along with his army of enforcers, the Foot Clan, Shredder ruled our streets. Until one day, from out of the shadows, stepped a beacon of hope."

The five look around in confusion, the last game never had this announcement. "Hey, you see who that is?" Leo asks them, Mikey choking on his pizza.

"He was just a humble cameraman, but when danger struck the heart of our city, he single-handedly battled Shredder, locking him up behind bars. And now, turn your attention courtside, where Jill Martin meets a man who later this week, will receive an honorary key to the city. Please welcome Vern 'The Falcon' Fenwick!"

Vern stands up as the crowd claps, waving bashfully. Since they couldn't say mutant turtles and a girl with ice powers saved the city, they thought it was best to have Vern say he did it. It was more believable, even if they sometimes still didn't like the fact that they can't have the credit.

"Vern," Jill speaks up. "Tell the fans how a regular New Yorker like yourself, was able to single-handedly hunt Shredder down and bring him to justice?"

"Well truth is, Jill, I actually had help from a couple of friends," He shouts over all the loud noise. Mikey gasps sharply.

"No way, he's totally gonna give us props! Here it comes! Ooo, here it comes!"

"Thunder and Lightning!" Vern shows his guns, kissing them. "Yeah!"

Amy facepalms, dragging a hand down her face.

"Aww, come on!" Mikey complains as Donnie stands up, the other two complaining.

"Guys, you know we couldn't take credit for bringing down Shredder," Leo places a hand on a grumpy Raph's shoulder. "Vern's just sticking to the arrangement we made with him."

"Yeah well, this arrangement has us spending the rest of our lives sitting in the nosebleeds," Raph grumbles under his breath.

"Speaking of nosebleeds," Mikey snatches something from Donnie.

"Hey, what'd you take? Enough with that, that's my pea-shooter!"

"Mikey, you better not be doing what I think you're doing," Amy frowns in disapproval.

"You got this, you got this," Raph encourages as Mikey aims it at Vern's head.

"You know, just an example of-"

Mikey blows into the shooter and it hits Vern's neck.

"Goal!" The boys shout, Amy rubbing a temple in disbelief.

"Are you-are you okay?" Jill asks in confusion.

"Yeah..." He had a small feeling he knew who did that.

"My turn!" Raph snatches the shooter from Mikey. Amy throws up her hands in defeat, Leo walking up to her.

"Eh, they'll learn their lesson sooner than later," He wraps an arm around her. He was so glad that he had Amy to calm him down whenever his brothers acted like...well, teenagers. Hopefully, he could find the courage to do something so that they could unify their bond...

Raph fires at Vern again, this time hitting the face. The three holler and Vern looks up towards the jumbotron.

"Thanks so much for joining us with Vern 'The Falcon' Fenwick, everybody!" Jill says and the turtles mimic a falcon.

"What happened out there?" Vern's female friend asks once he sits back down and he just stares up at the jumbotron.

"Hey April," Donnie accepts a call from her.

"April!" Mikey perks up at the name. "Hey, what's up, April? Oh, nothing, I've been working out."

Donnie jabs him with his staff.

"Donnie, listen to me. I'm at Grand Central Station staking out Baxter Stockman." April is wearing a blonde shoulder-length messy wig, with a black skirt, black leggings, black heels, a black blazer, and a white blouse. And the final touch was glasses.

"Oh, Baxter Stockman!" Donnie recognizes the name immediately. "He graduated at MIT at 15, he's got a 134 patents, he's the lead scientist for TCRI. Big fan, the man's a genius."

"Yeah well, he's a genius that's about to be in a lot of trouble," She says into her earpiece. "Look, I think Baxter Stockman is working with Shredder."

"Shredder...do you need us there?"

"No, Baxter's a softie. Such a softie that I think maybe two girls could get through to him, if you know what I mean."

"Read you loud and clear," Donnie turns around, whistling with his fingers. "Amy! Grand Central Station, incognito."

"Got it," Amy does a two finger salute, Leo kissing her cheek.

"Good luck."

"Thank you," She smiles at him, waving to the others as she flies into the air and disappears the way that they came.

"Oh, but you know that, uh, birthday present that you made for me?" April smiles smugly.

"The watch, yeah."

"I wanna use it to try and hack into Baxter's emails."

"Okay April, but if you're gonna hack into his accounts, you'll need to get close," Donnie warns her.

"How close?" She asks curiously.

"Your watch needs to be within three feet of his device. IPad, IPhone, whatever," He explains with a small shrug.

"Got it, good looking out, buddy. Talk to you soon." She glances at Stockman approaching a table. It was time for the girls...

To do their thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: I'll probably update Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays until I'm gone, but I'm still not finished. I have at least an hour of this movie left.**

April watches Baxter Stockman sit down until a woman approaches her. She's wearing a brown trenchcoat over an outfit similar to April's, the woman having a red long wig and blue contacts. She leans against the counter, leaning in towards April.

"Let's do this."

She smirks and gives the woman a fist bump. Stockman pulls out his IPad.

"April," The woman whispers. "There's his IPad. Are you in position?"

April looks at her watch to see that she's not in range within his IPad. "No."

"Work your magic, cuz," The woman lifts her head up to reveal herself as Amy, grinning. April gets up and pushes up her glasses, walking over to April's table. Amy presses a finger to her ear, activating her headset which, thanks to Donnie, can listen in on a conversation from up to a mile away.

"Excuse me," Stockman looks up at the nerdy-looking woman. "I'm sorry, a-aren't you um-"

"As much as I'd like to be someone that a girl like you would recognize I can assure you, you don't know who I am," He shakes his head immediately. No girls have ever recognized him, or at least they would pretend to.

"Get him talking," Amy whispers into the earpiece.

"You're Baxter Stockman." This gets the man attention as he looks back up. "PHD. Graduated from MIT at 15 years old and got innovations in Anna Robotics at CCRI have been truly inspirational," She starts fake squealing. "I'm so sorry I'm just like...I'm a nerd!"

Amy smirks to herself at April's tactic. Leave it to her cousin to pretend to be a fan just to get Baxter's attention. She had a feeling he doesn't get that often.

"No, please geek out, please," Baxter encourages her with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you, um, actually though there's a big difference," April takes a seat, starting to download from her watch. "I'm a nerd, not a geek. Um, it's like a difference between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter or, TED Talks and-"

"Comic Con, yeah!" Baxter Stockman finishes with a laugh. Amy rolls her eyes at how ridiculous the man's laugh sounded. It was like a donkey drugged up.

"Dr. Stockman," His assistant walks up to him. "We just got confirmation, sir. The package is shipping later tonight."

April looks at her watch to see that she's not even halfway through yet.

"Well, make sure they're tracking it every step of the way," Baxter Stockman hands his IPad to the man. "Then you're done working for the day." His assistant nods and then walks off. April stares at him as he walks away, making the IPad out of range for April to download the rest. April glances at Amy, who nods and trails after the assistant.

"So I-"

"Just a second, I have to take this really quick," April interrupts, pulling out his phone. "It's my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Baxter asks in dismay. "Of course you do, but does your boyfriend know the difference between high to the third decimal finding pie to the 15th decimal point?" He asks as he tries to impress her...yeah, no.

"It has truly been an honor to meet you and you were really one of the greatest minds of our generation. Bye," She leaves awkwardly, Baxter sighing slowly.

April meets Amy at the staircase. "Okay, gross, but good job distracting him," She shakes her head.

"Where is he?"

Amy points down and April sees the assistant heading in the direction of some schoolgirls taking pictures.

"Oh no," Amy says in dismay as April smirks. "April...anything but that...!"

She eyes a little store that has just what they needed. "Noooo," Amy drags a hand down her face. She _hated _schoolgirls; in her opinion, they were cliché.

"You don't seem to mind since Leo loves it when you dress up as one while you two are-"

"You know what?" Amy coughs awkwardly. "Let's not say that in public, okay?" Her face burns red at the time she dressed up for Leo, since it's one of his...

Kinks.

April walks down the stairs, Amy following close behind. They ditch their jackets into a trashcan once they reach the end of the stairs, eyeing the assistant. The man is on his phone, unaware of what's about to come. Amy removes her eye-changing contacts as April takes off her glasses. They snatch two mini skirts off the rack, putting them on over their business skirts. They then take two black jackets, tying their blouses so that their bellies are showing. April removes her wig, Amy doing the same and wiggling her hair around so that it's loose. April has a dark green plaid skirt while Amy's is blue.

April snatches a cowboy hat off a man. "Look everybody, I got a cowboy," She sings as the girls flock him. "Wow..."

"Cheese!" They take a group photo and Amy holds out a watch of her own, downloading the rest of the emails from the tucked away IPad.

"Have fun..." Amy sings to the giggling girls as they start to walk away. "Stuck up cliches."

They make it to the subway station and the girls laugh, high fiving each other. "Thanks for the help, cuz. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lost without me and you know it," Amy smirks in amusement.

"So how's Aunt Emily and..." April lets out a small laugh. "Uncle Splinter? Sorry, I'm still getting used to that."

Over the two years that had passed, everyone was surprised when Splinter and Emily, Amy's mutant fox mother, decided to get married. The turtles were ecstatic about getting a mom (legally) and Amy was just happy that her mom is happy. She just wished she could have that type of bond with Leo...if two mutants could express their love through marriage, then why couldn't a mutant and a human?

Never mind, she just answered her own question.

Nevertheless, this did make Leo and Amy technically related, but they're not related by blood. Besides, they had been boyfriend and girlfriend _way _before their respective parents tied the knot. Amy didn't really care what the marriage meant for her and Leo, she wasn't going to let that stop her from having a love life. At least now the other turtles still feel like brothers to her.

"They're great," Amy smiles softly. "Mom gave me a necklace from my biological father after it happened...she wanted me to keep a piece of him," She pulls out a necklace that has the Hamato Clan symbol on it.

"And you and Leo~" April sings teasingly. Amy rolls her eyes. Out of all of her friends and family, April probably encouraged the couple the most. That was understandable; Leo was—is—her first love, given her past. April was just glad that they were still so in love.

"Meaning?"

"When's he gonna pop the question?"

"April!" Amy exclaims, lightly hitting April with her knuckles on her head. April laughs at Amy's reaction, pushing her away. "We're fine the way we are...yes, I do see myself being married to him, but...we're still young!"

"You're almost 19 and you're dating someone 2 years younger than you, Amy."

She runs a hand through her hair, smacking her lips together. This wouldn't be the first time she's had this conversation...mostly, her mother would bring this up, but Amy would just ignore it and move on. She obviously factored in Leo's age when it came to her love life, even though she didn't really care. 2 years was nothing. If she was born a year after April was, and actually 29, she still wouldn't think it was a problem.

"My birthday isn't for another 3 months, April."

"Yeah, but...don't you want your relationship to head somewhere?"

Amy bites her lip as she stomps on the ground a bit. She inhales and lets out a deep breath, backing away slightly.

"Leo's only 17. It's not that big of a deal. So what if I'm almost 19 and I don't know if we're headed somewhere?"

"Amy..." April frowns sadly, hoping she didn't upset her.

"I-I gotta go. See you later," Amy dashes out of there as quick as she can. She hoped it was at least going somewhere. If this was it for them...

She'd be stuck forever just being his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: I can't say for sure how many chapters this movie will be. I can estimate under 20 chapters, but I haven't worked further on this since two days ago. I'm running around like crazy to get stuff done for my trip ^^' Hey, you gotta prepare in advance...**

"Defense!" The crowd cheers, stomping their feet as the turtles are still up in the rafters. One slice of pizza falls from the pizza box and before any of them could notice, it falls onto the stadium. Leo glances at Mikey, who cringes. One of the players trips on it and the turtles quickly leave. The two players wrestle for the ball. The referee calls for a foul.

"Foul?! No way, look at this pizza on my Nike! It's pizza! Look at it, look at my shoe! Explain that to me. It's pizza on my Nike!"

"Hey man, welcome to New York."

Vern glances up towards the Jumbotron, wondering if the turtles were there...

The moment replays on the Jumbotron.

Mikey uses his hoverboard to skate through the sewers.

She's halfway from the stadium when she decides to take a walk in the sewers. Amy thinks about her recent conversation with April. She'd like to start living her life in terms of romantically, but in terms of both of their situations, Leo was a tall mutant turtle, and she was a half-mutant adult woman. He has his life with his family, and she couldn't bring herself to force him to take that big step forward in their relationship.

No matter how much she wanted marriage...children...grow old with him...

She lets out a sigh and hears familiar voices.

"That was a close call," Donnie comments to Mikey.

"We're gonna have to find a new spot to watch the game now, Mikey!" Raph retorts to the youngest brother, who comes to a stop near Amy.

"Hey baby cakes!" He winks at her before noticing the festival from the sewer drainage.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" Raph comes back to him along with Leo and Donnie.

"It's the Halloween Parade, bro. I've always wanted to be in the Halloween Parade. It's the one night of the year where we fit in. Even Amy here got to perform in one when she was just starting out," Mikey looks at all the people dressed up in colorful costumes.

"Mikey, we'll never fit in," Leo says, shaking his head. He knew better than to hope. "We're ninjas. We live in the shadows. Let's go." He takes the lead and everyone follows except for Mikey.

"Yeah, let's go."

He walks towards a panel that lifts above to the ground, leaving him out in the open. "Cool," He comments at all the people. No one seems to notice that he looks real. He looks at all the commotion, seeing a yellow car pull up to him. It stands up, revealing a person in costume.

"Looking good, bro," He compliments Mikey's costume.

"Whoa..." He gives the guy a high three. "Thanks man!"

He turns back into a car, following the others down the road. Leo lifts his head up from the manhole cover. "Mikey. Mikey!"

"What's the problem?" He asks innocently. "This is my city," He jumps, stomping on the cover and making Leo go away. "This is my people! Heh heh," He takes a microphone from a guy dressed like a DJ. "New York in the house!"

Everyone cheers at his declaration and for once, he feels accepted among the people...like he belongs here. He's suddenly pulled into the sewers by Raph.

"That was the most amazing thing ever!"

"What part of ninjas move in the shadows don't you understand?" Raph growls at him.

"Mikey, that was really dangerous," Amy frowns, crossing her arms. "Not to mention obviously wrong!"

Donnie's communicator suddenly beeps and he answers it. "April, how'd it go?"

"Donnie, I'm looking at the data from Baxter's IPad," April is walking into a subway station, still in her schoolgirl outfit.

"Hey, you got in. What'd you find?" Donnie asks enthusiastically. She looks at her phone to see the data deleting itself.

"Hold on, Donnie, the files are erasing. It's some sort of self-destruct program."

"Erasing?" He asks in surprise.

"Before they started erasing, I had a chance to read a couple of Baxter's emails, and I was right. Baxter is working with the Foot Clan. Shredder is being transported to a prison in upstate New York tonight. And the Foot Clan are planning on hitting the convoy."

Donnie slowly realizes what the plan was in horror. "They're gonna break him out of police custody. He'll be free again!"

"Who, Donnie?" Leo asks slowly.

He turns to them, uttering the name that brought them to the very core. "Shredder."

Amy shivers, hugging herself. Leo engulfs her into a hug. The same man who killed her father...was going to be broken out of jail? They had to stop this; her father's killer deserved to be punished for what he did to them.

* * *

A man is being escorted by police while in handcuffs. The other officers simply stare at the lone man who terrorized New York last year. They have their guns ready because he was that dangerous for them to have precaution. The back of the van sits in front of them, ready to take a mad man...

Two other prisoners are waiting inside, seeing him. "Beebs," The bearded man jerks his head to outside and his friend looks to see the man being taken inside the van. They turn him around and sit him down as he's in chains.

They look away as the man is restricted to the chair, the two officers getting out.

"Hey Jones!"

A rookie cop glances behind him to see his captain. "They're all yours."

Casey Jones puts on his hat. "What up, big daddy lawbreaker?" He teases as he steps up to the van. "On behalf of the people of New York, welcome...and big goodbye." He closes Shredder inside and the van takes off, guarded by other police cars as they take off into the streets.

* * *

Emily, Amy's mother and April's aunt, is re-lighting candles while her husband Splinter is balancing himself with one finger.

"You have meditated for nearly 24 hours. In 10 seconds, you will reach Nirvana and total spiritual enlightenment. 10, 9..."

The turtles and Amy slide into the tunnel, the waters splashing around.

"Three, two-"

Splinter opens his eyes, grabbing Emily and jumping out of the way as a big splash hits them. The five rush past them.

"Excuse me? Alright, slow down. Does somebody want to explain?" Splinter demands and Leo runs up to them.

"Sensei, Mother, the Foot Clan are attempting to break Shredder out of custody," Leo explains to the two. Over time, the turtles have come to accept Emily as their mother, and April has gotten used to Splinter being her uncle. In a way, she looked up to him as a family figure, so it worked out well for them.

Splinter sighs at this news. "If Shredder is free...his reign of terror over the city will be begin again."

"Exactly," Leo nods in agreement.

"There's only one question...why are you wasting time talking to a grumpy old rat? Go get him!"

"You are not grumpy," Emily kisses his cheek. "But you are still wet."

Leo chuckles at them and runs off. "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

Emily whistles with her fingers and he turns back to her. She holds up the keys and throws them to him. "Thanks," He rubs his neck sheepishly.

"And Leonardo? I'd like to talk to you when you arrive back from your mission, regarding Amy."

Leo pauses at that, but nods firmly. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious...

They come to a stop in the vehicle that would get them there. "Hey guys, don't get too excited. It's still a work in progress!"

Donnie pulls back the cover to reveal a large moving van. They all gasp sharply and Donnie turns on the lights, revealing a really cool area. "Oh whoa! Are you kidding me?!" Mikey looks around in awe as Raph steps in.

"I'm telling you guys, a lot of tweaking required," Donnie says from up front. "When it's done, it'll be amazing!"

"_This _is unfinished?" Amy asks in surprise, turning to him.

"Well, no time like the present," Leo puts in the keys and twists them, causing fire to come out from the back. It takes off onto the sewers, speeding down the tunnel like a race car. While Donnie is speaking, Leo sees a road block up ahead.

"Donnie! Donnie!"

He flips a few switches and suddenly, they're on the streets.

"Alright. Shredder's convoy is 7.2 miles east northeast. Punch it!" Leo orders and Donnie does so. Amy clenches her fists in determination. No matter what, she'd avenge her father. She was just glad that she had family to help her out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Sorry for the late update. I'm scrambling around trying to get everything packed and ready for my departure next week that I forgot I had a chapter to upload ^^' **

A car arrives in a warehouse. Baxter Stockman steps out, chuckling. "Here we go! Shredder's on the move!"

Karai stands up from the surveillance desk. "Surveillance feed is live," She reports to him.

"Standard transport formation," He steps up to the computers, silently geeking out. He was helping the most powerful man known to New York. "These guys are so predictable." He takes a seat into the chair, watching the police transporting Shredder on the highway.

"Hey, Shredder!" Casey calls out, staring at his case file. "You got 32 counts of first degree murder! Hot damn! You are one mean son of a bitch...now take it from someone who has his own problem with anger management issues. You, my friend, seriously need a hobby. I, myself, am a hockey guy. I like bone-crushing on ice." He turns to the driver. "You like hockey, right?"

"No," The officer shakes his head. "I like cage-fighting."

"...Cage-fighting," Casey murmurs to himself as he looks back to the road, snickering.

Bebop jerks his head to the silent Shredder. "It's him," Rocksteady whispers in realization.

"Hey hey hey, speak from your heart," Bebop encourages him. He nods at his friend.

"Hey Mr. Shredder." Bebop smiles at how well this was going. "Big fan of your work. Especially your early stuff."

"My name is Bebop," The mohawk prisoner introduces himself. "This is Rocksteady. I know it's a crazy name, right, but his ass just got off from Finland."

"That's right," Rocksteady confirms to Shredder, who could care less. "I'm Finnish. That's when I start a beat down, I always finished it!"

"What?!" Bebop yells at him excitedly.

"Yeah, I said it! I said it!"

"My man!" They both laugh.

"My man!"

"Gimme that foot!" They bump feet together, laughing. Casey bangs on the metal behind him.

"Hey! Shut up back there. World works in mysterious ways, don't it, Shredder? Now you get to spend the rest of your life behind bars, with these two knuckleheads," He gestures to Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Or not," Shredder smirks to himself, glancing behind him. Casey just laughs it off and looks at the rearview mirror to see one motorcycle. It then turns into several as the Foot are following after them.

"Hey...check out those bikes. Coming up on our right and left!" Casey ducks down as one of them plants something on one of the police cars. "Hit it! Go, go, go, go!"

The Foot plant three more devices on the police cars in front of the van. They beep and Casey notices what's about to happen.

"Oh God."

The three bombs explode underneath the cars, Casey exclaiming in shock. The van manages to drive past them as they skid on the streets, one of them coming right towards them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The driver narrowly misses it as they drive past the flames. "Get us help, now!"

"10-13, 10-13!" Casey says into his walkie talkie. "We are being ambushed, heading north on 87th, we need immediate back-up!"

Three dune buggies arrive on the scene, Casey glancing back at them. One of the Foot ninjas starts to get onto his feet.

"Make sure that gate is bolted!" The driver shouts to Casey, who locks it. The ninja who stood up lands on the wall of the van. Another one does the same on the other side. Hearing the thumps, Casey looks to see them climbing onto the roof.

"Shotgun!"

Casey pulls out a gun, but it's unloaded. "Where are the shells?!"

"In the back!"

"What the hell are they doing in the back?!" Casey shouts at him. The Foot have completely surrounded the van. Shredder glances up at the roof, the other two prisoners wondering what was going on. The two ninjas start to slice open the roof.

"The roof is on fire~!" Rocksteady sings, clapping while Bebop cheers.

"Are you kidding me?!" Casey exclaims at their current situation. "You send us on a highway with the most dangerous criminal on the planet, and _you don't load the shotgun!_"

Sparks fly as the two ninjas continue cutting. Suddenly, headlights blind one of them, followed by a horn.

"We got boogies on the bus!" Donnie notices the sparks from the roof of the police van.

"Let's light 'em up," Leo orders him.

"Okay, hit the button."

"Button? What button, there are a million of buttons!" Leo retorts back.

"Number three, number three!" Donnie points to it.

"Three, three, three!" Leo slams the button and a compartment opens up from the front. A manhole cover is fired from it. Casey is about to use the gun when the manhole covers knock one of the ninjas out. The turtles gasp in shock as Amy stands next to Leo. One of the cars drives next to their van. "We got company. Mikey, clear our right flank."

"Nunchucks giganticus!" Mikey eagerly pulls down two levers. Two arms with spinning nunchucks appear from both sides of the van. A blade appears from the top left tire of the car, threatening to pop one of their one. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Mikey throws down his arm, the right nunchuck destroying the car. "Yeah!" Leo cheers with a smile.

"Good job, Mikey," Donnie congratulates, Mikey hollering. "Those things are pretty awesome, huh?"

They suddenly approach the tunnel, which breaks off the nunchucks from the van... "Yeah, pretty awesome!" Mikey calls out nervously, cringing.

Baxter Stockman stands up, seeing the van. "Get them out of there! Eliminate those turtles and the girl!" He's learned about them from various sources, including Amy's past superstardom. He had looked up her online, and there's still news reports about it to this day.

The motorcycles turn their attention to the turtles and Amy instead, causing Casey to look behind them. One of them plants a bomb on the van, causing an explosion. Leo hugs Amy close to shield her from the shaking. One of the wheels catches on fire.

"I don't like those guys."

Raph punches the punching bag for a few seconds before turning to the others. "Not being used to my full potential here, Leo!" So far he's sat down and done nothing, and that's not his style.

"Hey, just chill, Raph. We're a little busy," Leo gestures to outside, where the motorcycles skid and turn back to them.

"Uh, guys? They're coming back!" Donnie reports to Raph's ire.

"Enough!" Leo turns to him in confusion. "It's time to take out the trash." He pushes a button, opening up the back of the van. He flips onto the road, punching two Foot soldiers in the face, knocking them off their motorcycles. He lands on another one, looking at the soldier dead in the eye.

"That's how I roll!" He head butts the soldier, causing him to roll onto the street. "That's how we roll!" He turns around with a holler, revving up the bike and standing on top of it. He jumps back into the van, rolling to a stop. Leo, Amy, and Donnie just stare at him. "Anything else I can do for ya?"

Mikey chuckles at him and Amy slowly shakes his head.

"No...think we're good."

"Raider 3, move in," Baxter orders from his station. "Move in, get him to the extraction point."

Suddenly, a helicopter with a huge magnet arrives on scene. It flies above the five, who stare in shock.

"We are two miles from Exit 14. Set up and intercept."

"What is that thing?" Leo asks as they stare at the helicopter.

"That's a big ass magnet," Donnie comments, Leo hitting him on the arm and jerking a thumb to Amy. "What? She's 18."

The magnet attaches itself to the cut out piece from the roof. "That van is gonna be taken with it," Amy murmurs as the police car is lifted up into the air. Rocksteady and Bebop struggle to hold on as the piece is broken off from the roof, the van roughly landing back on the road. A single chain is released into the back of the van.

"Get back there! Secure the prisoner!"

Casey quickly unlocks the back, but it's too late as Shredder hangs onto the rope. He pulls out his gun and pushes past Bebop and Rocksteady, who distract him.

"Shredder!" Casey points his gun at him as Shredder is lifted up into the air. Bebop kicks him onto the ground and he can only watch as Shredder is taken up to the helicopter.

"Shit!"

"He's getting away!" Donnie tells the others. Leo glances to Amy, who nods in understanding. She gets out the open back door, crawling onto the roof. She holds out her hands and ice comes from them, trying to pull the helicopter away from the van.

"No he's not," Leo pushes a red button and a katana flies from the front, cutting Shredder off from the helicopter. He lands on the roof, glancing back at Amy. He gives her a hardened look as he recognizes her. She was the one trying to stop him from his victory with the rat.

"You..." He whispers lowly and she glares right back at him.

"Surprised to see Hamato Yoshi's daughter?" She hisses at the man. He struggles to hold onto the back.

"Yeah!" Leo cheers at this and Amy smiles down at him.

"If Sensei Shredder can't make it to the extraction point, then we bring the extraction point to him," Baxter thinks of an idea.

"Come on, come on," Bebop urges Rocksteady.

"Don't rush me!" Rocksteady manages to get himself free from his handcuffs. Casey sits up and sees them.

"Hey, my name is BeBOP!" He headbutts Casey while Rocksteady approaches the driver.

"Hi!" He pushes the driver out and Shredder leaps onto the roof. Amy has managed to get the helicopter back a little bit.

"Okay," Donnie turns around. "It's all you, Mikey!"

"Time to shine," Mikey rubs his hands and Donnie pulls a lever. His head hits the roof repeatedly as the hatch wasn't open. "Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"Sorry!" Donnie calls out, trying to find the right one. "Oh, there it is!" He opens up the hatch and Mikey appears right in front of Amy.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! This is awesome!" He cheers and Amy can't help but laugh at him, her hair flying. She starts to lose her grip on the helicopter.

"We have to teleport Shredder earlier," Stockman walks up to a device.

"But you said-"

"Yes, that it's irresponsibly dangerous. True," He gets to work.

"Donnie, you gotta get Mikey and Amy closer. She can't hold on much longer."

Donnie steps on the pedal and they move faster, all of them screaming.

"Locking on," Stockman looks at the map.

"Give it all you got," Leo urges and Shredder jumps to the helicopter.

"Initiate."

"Take the shot, Mikey!" Leo shouts, but when Mikey shoots, Shredder suddenly disappears into a portal...the van comes to a stop and Amy looks at the net that Mikey fired. They all stare, wondering what just happened.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asks slowly and Amy lands back inside the van, panting. "You okay?"

"The man who killed my father and terrorized the city just escaped and is now free. No, I'm not okay," She says with bated breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"It worked!" Baxter cheers once he's seen that Shredder has disappeared. "But...Shredder's location is unknown?"

A portal opens up in somewhere dark, dropping the Shredder onto the ground. He doesn't recognize the area as someone stomps up to him.

"Where...am I?" He asks before he's lifted up from the ground by a robot body. An alien brain is floating from the body.

"Does it matter?" He teases, smacking Shredder a bit. "I know what you're thinking right now. Of all the ways you'd like to kill me, but that would require you out-thinking me, and no one, nothing, is smarter than the Krang!" He smacks Shredder across the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get a little tentacle mucus in your eyes, Shredder?" He puts the man down and examines him.

"So you know my name...why am I here?" He has nothing that this...brain wants, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't give it to him.

"Because you and your buddy, Dr. Stockman, found something of mine. The teleportation device!"

Shredder wipes the mucus off his face. "The teleport was supposed to break me out of prison," He informs Krang.

"Ohh, but it's capable of _so_ much more! That device is part of the machine called the Arc Capacitor," He smacks the head of his robot, lights from the eyes turning on. "Years ago, I launched the Arc Capacitor to Earth's dimension." The lights show a map of the Earth. "But, upon entering your atmosphere, it broke apart into three pieces. You and Stockman have one piece. Another is in a museum of New York. The third is in the Brazilian rainforest. Collect the other two pieces. Dr. Stockman should be inventive enough to reassemble the Arc Capacitor."

"And then what?" Shredder asks curiously, wondering just what this machine will do.

"It will open a portal, through which I can bring my war machine, the Technodrome, to Earth! Together, we can bring the people of your planet to their knees!"

"I'm interested," He wanted revenge for what the turtles and Amy did to him and the Foot Clan's name. What better way to do it by targeting their planet? "I will help you take down planet Earth, if you help me with my problem. Four brothers and one sister will try to stop me. Turtles...and a girl with unique abilities."

"I'm aware of your past, especially with the girl. Murdering her father? Brilliant! Take this," He hands out something to Shredder, who takes it into his palm. "It will solve all your problems with those pests. I'll see you...on the other side."

Shredder suddenly disappears through the same portal that brought him there. "Push me back in!"

His robot pushes his brain towards the stomach. "Push me, you stupid robot!" It manages to squeeze him in, punching the brain a few times. "You idiot!"

* * *

"Okay, so he just vanished?" April asks as they're talking about what happened earlier with the portal.

"Wait, wait, wait. If I run the video from my shoulder cam, through an electric filter, we might be able to see what happened to Shredder," Donnie explains as the video is loading.

"Come on, show me something, buddy," Leo urges and they see Shredder getting through the portal again.

"Look, right there," Donnie stops at the exact moment he jumped. They look closer and see pink tentacles pulling Shredder in... "It appears to be residue from a teleportation event..."

"Yeah, teleportation event residue, man," Mikey agrees, pretending to know what Donnie is saying. "It's the worst."

"Does that kind of technology even exist?" Raph asks as he approaches Donnie from behind.

"Baxter Stockman's been working this kind of tech for years," Donnie explains to him.

"All that stuff that we pulled from his IPad, it was full of information about Shredder and the Foot Clan, it was like a virtual playbook. Baxter has to have a backup a-and I bet it's on the mainframe at TCRI," April speaks up.

"She's got a point. No way would it self-delete all of that information without having a copy," Amy crosses her arms.

"Donnie, we need something. What do you got?" April stands in front of Donnie, hoping that he has something to help her out.

"Wait..." He picks up a box full of gadgets. "I know exactly what we need." Donnie pulls up a flash driver. "Totally plug and play."

"Perfect," She smiles, taking it from him. "I'll go check it out."

"We'll go with," Leo adds in and they start to follow. "Operate in support."

"Wait..." She turns around to them, frowning deeply at Amy and the turtles. "Sun's coming up. You can't go outside. You'll be seen."

Raph sighs slowly at this, Amy closing her eyes. Ever since she became a kunoichi, she's been more careful with going up to the surface. She rarely does it only in cases to help April like with Baxter earlier. If she went up there now looking like...well, her, people would recognize her and start talking. That's why she has to keep a low profile...and sit this one out.

She glances at her brothers and boyfriend sadly, knowing they felt the same way she did. As much as one would expect her to have a normal life...

She can't.

* * *

As the sun comes up, people are already alert about Shredder's prison break-out.

"A notorious criminal known as Shredder escaped police custody last night..."

"Lower Manhattan, where he was serving a life sentence..."

"Man hunt in progress...police says he will stop at nothing to capture the..."

The police van is searched as forensic specialists take pictures, make marks on the floor, and the chains are dusted for DNA. "Unbelievable..." The sergeant stares at it. "Plan a search radius to 200 miles on all bridge and ports. And I want hourly updates from homeland security and Border Patrol!"

"Make it on the half hour," A woman with shoulder-length blonde hair approaches them, with a few officers behind her.

"Excuse me?" The sergeant asks in disbelief.

"This is my investigation now. Bureau Chief Vincent, Organized Crimes," She introduces herself.

"I have jurisdiction of all authority," He defends and she approaches him.

"You forfeited jurisdiction, and you proved to be on authority on nothing. You lost three convicted felons in one night!" She glares at the man, walking past him. "Shredder is one of the most notorious criminals this city has ever seen, and we had him! Now he's out there! A-And where did you recover this highly secured vehicle?" She gestures to the van.

"Found it on the GW Bridge. Abandoned, stripped."

"Any witnesses?" She asks and he rolls his eyes at that.

"Unfortunately..."

"Everything's normal, I'm following procedure, and the next thing I know, ninjas on motorcycles just," He mimics zipping with his hands. "They come zipping past, and they're coming at us from every possible direction," Chief Vincent listens to Casey's...crazy story.

"Keep going," She shrugs at him, deciding to hear him out.

"Okay. I look at my sideview, and I see what has to be a giant garbage truck that is just barreling towards us like it is on a warpath."

"A-And what was the objective of this battle-hungry sanitation vehicle?" She asks sarcastically, but he doesn't recognize it.

"See, I'm wondering the same thing myself, but then...it starts launching manhole covers right from the grill of the truck!"

Chief Vincent stares at the other officer, her face saying 'Is he for real? This was the witness you brought me?' "Manhole covers..."

"Yeah, manhole covers," He elaborates, "As guided projectiles. And get this: ...I think they have the famous singer Lia hostage."

"The one who got assaulted on stage? That case is cold," The commanding officer crosses his arms. "What makes you think it was her? When she disappeared, the case died with her."

"See, I know that it's closed now, but I saw her hair," Casey gestures to his own hair. "Same hair color as the singer. I know it's a stretch, but...I don't think it's a coincidence."

Chief Vincent sighs wearily, walking away. "You're talking some time off, Jones. I'm pulling you off the payroll," His commanding officer says, starting to leave too.

"Hey, I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" He trails after them. "Look, I know I can help you catch these guys. I'm from New York, I know these streets better than anyone!"

"First rule of tracking fugitives: don't take help from someone who's responsible for losing them in the first place," Chief Vincent recites to him.

"We were ambushed!" He laughs at her disbelief and she rolls her eyes.

"Thanks for your statement, Jones," She walks away from him.

"That's Officer Jones!" He corrects her, causing the woman to come to a stop. "And I'm gonna be a detective someday!"

She turns to him slowly, eyebrows raised. "I'm just waiting for the next run of applications at the academy."

She gives him a small hopeful smile, although forced. "Good luck with that...as for now, do yourself a favor. Leave this man hunt to the professionals." And with that, she leaves him with those words. He sighs as so far, not one single person believed him, but he was going to change that.

"Why'd you tell him that case died with her?" Chief Vincent demands the other officer.

"No witnesses came forward, no forensic evidence. DA decided not to pursue it," The officer shrugs at her. "Lia has been reported missing for over two years now. No one's seen her since her last performance. She's been presumed dead since six months ago."

Chief Vincent stares at him with a glare. This girl was possibly hurt or could be in danger, and they were just going to assume that she's dead? She really didn't want to think of that possibility. People may ask her why she cared so much; well, Lia didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She deserved to get justice when no one else besides her seems to care.

"Well now, someone else claims to have seen her. That means she could possibly still be alive. Was there a body?"

"No," The officer shakes his head. "It was never found."

"...I want an Amber Alert out on Lia. Put a trace on her LUDs, phone calls, everything! This case is being reopened." Chief Vincent starts to walk away.

"You won't find her. It's as if she disappeared from existence. Even we couldn't trace her!"

"Then I'll do it myself," Chief Vincent declares as she walks through the door, the officer staring at her in disbelief.

Casey walks up to a car and gets in, slamming the door. He takes a look at the file of the two criminals that escaped. He looks at known hangouts of Rocksteady to find a bar by the name of Horseshoe Bar. "So you two idiots have a favorite bar...man, they'd have to be stupid enough to go back there..."

He thinks about it for a few seconds and smiles a bit. "Yeah, they are." He starts up the car and leaves through the gate. He was gonna get a lead, and he was gonna be a detective...


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: This is probably going to be the last update for this story until I get back. I was supposed to leave Thursday, but it got changed to Wednesday and Monday, I'll be too busy to even upload anything. Bye guys, take this time to enjoy yourselves while I get my other stories situated. Don't know when I'll upload again in July because I haven't had the chance to catch up on this.**

"Ha, I really love prison guards. Knock 'em good!" Rocksteady and Bebop are at the Horseshoe Bar, talking about what happened during their escape. "Did you see that he bounced his head?"

"See it? I felt it! I heard it, echoing off the walls!" They both laugh while taking some shots.

"My man!"

"My man!"

They take another shot at the same time, breathing in the fresh beer. "Just like Mama used to make."

"Hey barkeep!" Rocksteady calls out. "Where are those samis?"

"Here you go, guys," The bartender presents them with two sandwiches. "Our special."

"About time," Rocksteady mutters as he places a stack of 'pickles' in front of them.

"Here are the pickles."

"And are these pickles untraceable?" Bebop asks skeptically.

"Those were used to track the Shredder at one point." After the explanation, Bebop gives him a wad of cash.

"Hey, do not make eye contact with us," Bebop points between him and Rocksteady. The bartender just stares at them before leaving them alone. He'd rather not bother with these two idiots. "He think we something to play with."

"You know Beebs," Rocksteady puts his beer up to his lips. "I'm tired of being someone else's errand boy. With Shredder out of the picture, maybe we could step up. Carve out our own piece of the city."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bebop points to him, "Maybe even start our own Foot Clan! Actually work our way up to our own Leg clan! I mean, how hard could it be?" He pulls out his knife, only to see the reflection of Shredder. He whips around to see Shredder standing there. Bebop chuckles nervously, wondering just how much Shredder heard. The man simply walks over.

"Hey, Mr. Shredder. My man," Bebop smiles anxiously. Rocksteady laughs nervously, glancing between his friend and the eerily silent man. "Coincidentally, we were just contemplating our consolidation of our criminal enterprises. Now, we were thinking like a...51/49. Leaning your way, of course."

"He's not looking for partners," He turns to Karai, who appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm looking for errand boys," Shredder sheathes his blades right in front of Rocksteady's face, meaning that if they don't do what he asked, they'd be chopped liver...

"Hm. We could work with that." Bebop smiles a bit, hoping that this could benefit them.

* * *

Hip hop music plays in the lair, with Mikey using his hoverboard. "I ain't scared of you. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!"

"The second we're down here, Shredder gets more powerful and Mikey gets more annoying," Raph grumbles, preparing a baseball bat.

"We're training," Donnie throws a ball and Raph smacks it. "Sort of," He smiles sheepishly as he hears something break. Raph drops the bat, backing away slowly. "As soon as the sun goes down, it's turtle time."

"Hi, Drone," Mikey says to the drone chasing him. "You talking to me? I don't see anybody else here."

Leo lifts his head up to Splinter. "I failed, Master Splinter," Leo utters the words he hates saying to the rat. "You put me in charge and Shredder slipped through our fingers."

"There's nothing you could've done to stop it," Splinter tells the turtle, causing him to look up. "Do not let this setback distract you. Remember...as long as you keep the team unified, you shall always succeed."

Leo nods at his father's advice, the rat touching his shoulder before he takes his leave. Emily watches the rat leave and walks up to Leo, who notices her.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mom?"

She sits down in front of him, unsure of how to start. "Leonardo, I have a question."

"About...?"

"...Where is your relationship with my daughter going?"

"Huh?" He's surprised by the question, mostly because he wasn't asked about it until now. There wasn't much to think about; they were both happy together the way they were.

"Do you see it going long-term?" Emily raises a skeptical eyebrow. It might be just motherly instincts, but she's noticed the longing looks from Amy whenever she talks about Leo lately.

"I don't know...?" He cringes since this was Emily he was talking to, his girlfriend's mother. Okay, she's technically his mother too, but he didn't care about that because love prevailed all. Luckily he had already gained the blessings from his parents to continue dating her. He told the honest truth; he really doesn't know if they would ever get farther in their relationship. With the Shredder now out and Baxter Stockman, he hadn't even thought about it.

"Leo, her 19th birthday is in three months," Emily says simply and Leo sighs, glancing away. He hadn't forgotten. He had a calendar marking the date. It really didn't matter that he was two years younger. He never notices it, because he loves her.

"I don't know what to do," He admits to her.

"Okay, weigh the cons against the pros," She orders and he takes a moment to think about it.

"Okay, bad stuff. We're still hiding in the shadows because of our pasts."

"If anyone found out, it'd risk everything," Emily points out and he nods at her.

"She's always going to be older. I can't change that...okay, good stuff. Well, she's sweet, and pretty, and I'm lucky enough to even have her around..." He rubs his neck sheepishly and she stares at him for a few seconds.

"What you need to ask yourself is, do you see a future with my daughter? Do you see yourself marrying her?" Emily places a hand on his shoulders. He could see himself married to her...having a wife...and a family...

"Honestly...yes. I do see myself being with her in the future."

"Then don't wait and take your chance before it's too late," Emily then gives him a wad of cash and a picture of a ring. "I want you to buy this ring for Amelia."

"Mother," Leo looks away in embarrassment. "No. Thank you, but it's still too soon. I'm 17. We're still going to be together."

"This isn't just any girl, Leonardo. This is my only child—biologically," She corrects herself. "Your brothers don't have anyone, and it would mean a lot to them if Amy was their sister-in-law. Her father would've loved it if she had a family of her own...and I would love to have grandchildren," Emily admits sheepishly.

"I'll...I'll think about it," He says slowly and she leaves him to his thoughts. Would Amy really want to be married...

To a giant turtle?

* * *

"We're asking anyone with information about the fugitives' whereabouts to please pass it along to the authorities..."

"I just wanna ask you one more time," Casey turns around to the bartender at the Horseshoe Bar. He was watching Chief Vincent doing a press conference regarding Bebop and Rocksteady. "You sure those guys didn't come through here?"

"Hey pal, I don't know what you're talking about," The bartender takes a sip of beer and Casey can tell by those eyes that he's lying.

"Okay." He walks up to a modern jukebox. "You know what? I love this song. You don't mind if I borrow this, do ya?" He breaks the glass only using his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Casey holds up a disc. "You know what, never mind. Has a scratch on it." He throws the disc into the neon sign.

"Damn it!" The bartender shouts as he has to fix this now.

"Or maybe I'll have a drink," Casey takes a glass.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The bartender demands, this guy is crazy.

"Getting there," He throws glass at some bottles.

"HEY!" The man shouts, but Casey doesn't listen. "Stop it, just stop it, okay?"

Casey snatches another glass. "You ready to tell me where they are?!"

"Okay, I-I slipped them cell phones, that's all I know!"

"Oh, and I imagine that's a responsible business person," Casey glares at him. "Such as yourself, wouldn't sell hardware without any means by which, to track said hardware. Am I right?!" He holds up the glass, threatening to throw another one.

"Look!" The bartender pulls out a device, planting it on the table. "I have a GPS, okay? Y-You can find them with that."

Casey puts the beer pint glass down, snatching the GPS. "We are also on the search for missing 18 year old singer, Lia. She was reported missing after her last performance here in New York City. She is believed to still be alive and was last seen wearing a black dress and beige trenchcoat. Anyone with the information about her whereabouts should contact the NYPD. Thank you."

The two men stare at Chief Vincent who looks very determined. "They're reopening her case...?" Casey murmurs in confusion.

"After all this time, she has to be dead. There hasn't been a sign of her for two years now."

Casey stares up at the photo of Amy as something comes to mind.

It's pretty funny how the case gets reopened just after Shredder got out of custody...


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel: Hi guys, I have returned, and I'm not even halfway through this movie...I hope to finish before August, but in the case that I don't, I'll be continuing it during the semester...it won't be easy, but hey, I have about an hour left. And if I do finish before August, I'll get started with Batman vs TMNT!**

Later that night, Baxter is working in his lab, typing furiously. "Where are you?" He murmurs as he tries to locate Shredder, who hasn't been seen in the past few hours. It didn't make sense. How could a man go into a portal and not return?

"Where did it spit you out?"

A metal gauntlet touches the table behind him, blades coming from it. It scratches against the surface as Baxter turns around to see the man himself staring at him right in the face.

"Sensei Shredder," He says in relief, but Shredder doesn't give an indication that he cares about Baxter's concern. "The escape plan, it worked."

He's silent for a few seconds until he points the blade at Baxter's neck. "But not in the way you planned...I have traveled very far...and we have work to do."

* * *

Amy texts the guys that she's entering TCRI with April. They send her good luck wishes, with Mikey asking her to bring back a pizza. She rolls her eyes in amusement as April opens the door.

"Okay, so you remember the plan? We find something useful, and then we sneak out. Only recon, April," Amy whispers as they walk into the lounge, which is surprisingly empty. No security or anything. April takes a look around as they walk past the computers.

"I know...it's kind of weird that no one's around, don't you think?"

"Well, whatever it is, we can't stay long to find out," Amy murmurs, and someone speaks on the walkie-talkie. The front desk is noticeably messy as well. They pause for a minute, but continue on. The two girls glance to each other, not knowing what exactly to expect. Walking up to the door, April grabs hold of the knob.

"When I found this thing," Baxter opens up part of the desk, "I never could've imagined its significance." A device reveals itself in front of his chess board. "This Commander Krang, he said that this will help open a portal to another dimension?"

"And when we do, we'll join him in dominating this planet," Shredder turns to the giddy Baxter. "We'll have ultimate power..."

Bebop and Rocksteady grin at the thought. "Indescribable glory to be responsible for opening the fabric between two worlds..." Baxter stammers in awe.

"There are other pieces required to open the portal. If those four brothers and that stupid Hamato daughter are still out there...we need to create soldiers that will defeat them with a single blow and this will help us do that," Shredder holds out the device that Krang had given to him. Baxter's mouth drops open at the scientific marvel. "It needs to be synthesized."

Baxter slowly takes it into his hand. "Which is where you come in."

Baxter could only nod, giggling in glee. He rushes over to his desk. He opens up a tiny door to a synthesizer, putting the device inside. He encloses it.

"Hey Rock, check this out," Bebop beckons him over. The device starts transferring purple ooze to something. Shredder watches as the purple ooze is sent to several vials, and then a ding is heard. Baxter goes to check on it.

"Beebs, I gotta get myself one of these!"

April and Amy peek through metal curtains as they watch. "Those are the two other criminals that escaped with Shredder..." Amy whispers as she gets a good look at them.

"Look at what we could do with this! Feel like I'm in science class."

She rolls her eyes and Baxter places two darts into a blow gun. "Now all we need...are test subjects." He hands the dart gun to Shredder, just as something catches on fire with Bebop and Rocksteady. They laugh and Baxter silently rolls his eyes.

"Candidates that will easily fall under my command...large in size."

Bebop and Rocksteady turn around to them. "Now..." He presses the trigger, firing darts right into the two criminals' necks.

"That stings!" Bebop calls out as he drops whatever he was holding. "Not in a good way."

The two women watch as Rocksteady kneels, his eyes darting around. His vision blurrs as his DNA starts to change inside him, turning it purple. He shakes his head, his hair flying right off his head. His ears get bigger and so does his nose.

"What's going on?" He roars as he gets onto his feet, knocking things down. His head is now a different shape. Bebop's feet get larger.

"What is happening to us?"

"I don't know, but this feels great!" Rocksteady's belly is larger and so are his arms as he roars. Amy covers her eyes a bit and Baxter runs up to a shelf.

"This is gonna be good!" He presses a button and everyone leaves the room as the two are enclosed inside. Bebop pulls out the dart, laughing manically as he throws it away. A little missile shoots towards the bottom of the wall, causing the two women to jump back. April removes the piece of the wall and grabs the dart that still has some ooze in it.

The two grow tails and Baxter watches in astonishment. A large furry hand slams against the glass wall.

Meanwhile, outside, Casey has tracked down Bebop and Rocksteady to TCRI. He parks his car nearby and gets out.

"Alright Bebop and Rocksteady," He closes the door behind him. "I know you're up there somewhere." He looks up at the building, where there's flashing going on at the top.

"I knew it!" He turns back towards the car.

"Omnus," Baxter speaks up once the flashing has ceased. "Scan subjects."

"Searching." It shows Bebop and Rocksteady's DNA, before then showing a rhino and warthog above their profiles.

"Miraculous. Inside every human, there's a dormant gene which ties us to our animal ancestors. It's as if that purple ooze has...returned them to their rightful place in the animal kingdom."

Rocksteady laughs, patting Bebop on the shoulder. They are now a mutant rhino and warthog. "You're a rhinoceros," Bebop point out.

"And you're a..." Rocksteady stares at him in confusion. "I don't know what you are," He pushes his friend away.

"Let me look, let me look," He looks at himself in the glass, lifting up his glasses. "Oh. I'm a little piggy."

"You're a warthog," Baxter corrects, even though they're too busy admiring their new looks to care.

"Hey Beebs!" Rocksteady calls out, skidding his foot.

"Yeah Rock!"

"Ever see a rhino chaaaaarge!" Rocksteady bumps into Bebop, knocking him into the glass doors.

"That hurt."

They break into laughter. "I like it!"

"Me too!"

"Me too," Baxter agrees, Shredder turning to him.

"Prepare the entire container. The more of them we create, the easier it will be to secure the portal."

The two mutants open up their pants and look inside. They look up to each other and smile.

"My man!"

They fist bump each other while Amy covers her mouth in disgust.

"Okay...that is way more than I needed to know..." She whispers as the two mutants bump chests.

"This is awesome!"

"Yeah, baby!"

"Hey man, check out my tail!"

While they're inspecting themselves, April sees the container of purple ooze and then the security button. Amy points to April, then the alarm. The older woman goes for the button while Amy runs towards the ooze.

"Hey Rock, do you see that?" Bebop notices April, as does Shredder, who recognizes her from their last encounter two years ago.

"O'Neil!" He looks to the other side to see Amy going for the ooze. "And Yoshi's daughter!"

Amy grabs it and flips over the mutants while April pushes the button on her way out. Shredder pries open the door just as Amy escapes.

"Get that canister!"

The Foot Soldiers follow after the two, but April slides under the metal gate. Amy does the same thing, dropping the canister. She goes back for it and grabs it just before the gate could close on her arm. Karai kicks at the gate, April smiling smugly. Amy holds up her middle finger for them to see and they leave the room, the kunoichi growling at them.

Casey opens the trunk to his car, gathering hockey gear just as April and Amy exit through the front door. They run through the streets, passing by cars while the soldiers chase them. Casey glances back at them and lifts up a cover, revealing a hockey mask. Time for the detective...

To go into vigilante mode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: Oh, forgot to answer this, since I was gone ^^' Let me stop this question where it begins, because Amy does not, and will not, kill people in this universe. That goes against her morals! I have *checks paper with glasses on* Less than an hour left! **

The Foot Soldiers chase the two women down the sidewalk. They glance behind them to see the men hot on their tails. They pant until they stop into an alley. A group of Foot Soldiers block their way forward. Looking behind them, two more show up, cornering them. A few of them drop from the roof.

"Whoa whoa whoa," April calls out as they pull out their weapons. Amy grunts at this. If it wasn't a recon mission, she would've brought her sword. "You guys don't really wanna...do this again, right? It doesn't usually work out well for you guys. Because you know, we have the...the four friends. The green ninjas..." She tries to seem calm as she leans in towards Amy. "Use your powers."

"In a public alley? Are you insane?" Amy whispers to her. "People will see me!"

"Give us the ooze," One of them demands, stepping forward. Amy pulls out her phone and texts the others, but her phone gets hit with a shuriken, knocking it onto a brick wall.

"Stay behind me," Amy stands in front of April, glaring as the soldiers get closer. April holds the canister tighter.

Suddenly, two Foot soldiers are knocked down, a hockey puck landing near them. Others follow, the two women looking around in confusion. They get grabbed by behind, but Amy elbows the one behind her in the gut. She then kicks the other one away. April drops the canister and it rolls towards the man who saved them. He steps out of the shadows, revealing himself in a hockey mask, causing the two to stare at him.

Just who was he...?

The Foot Soldiers he knocked down get up and he runs towards them, knocking the purple ooze away when April was attempting to grab it. He flips a Foot Soldier onto the ground, punching another in the face. While another one is flipping, the man knocks him down with his hockey stick. April and Amy only watch in shock as he takes down another. April goes for the purple ooze, only to get thrown into trash bags. Amy narrows her eyes and tackles the man down before he could get the container. While clashing weapons with a Foot Soldier, the man glances at April, who grabs a pipe and hits a ninja with it. Amy spins, kicking one down. She backflips to one fighting the mystery man, who gets knocked down in front of the ooze. April and the vigilante look at each other.

"Hi."

Instead of replying, she grabs the ooze and stands up. A small knife is thrown towards them, the man missing it. "Where'd it go?"

The two cringe as they point at the side of their heads, but it doesn't seem to hurt him in the slightest. A Foot Soldier kicks all of them down, the canister rolling away. Another one grabs it, running off as an attempt to escape. The man flips a hockey puck in the air, swinging his stick like a baseball bat. The puck hits the soldier in the back of his head, knocking him onto the ground. The police arrive, the ooze sliding to a stop near the car. The man turns around to April and Amy, who's panting heavily at the sight of the police cars.

Amy immediately takes off into a run, April following her. She really hoped that they didn't see her...

"Freeze!" they get out of the car, the hockey-masked man leaving the Foot Soldiers behind. One of the officers picks up the purple ooze, staring at it.

April and Amy run into another alley, only this time, they reach a dead end.

"Damn it," Amy mutters as they come face to face with a Foot Soldier.

"That guy with the hockey stick...in the other alley, we...had nothing to do with that," April denies nervously.

"We don't even know the guy!" Amy insists, placing a protective arm in front of April.

Regardless, he starts to pull out his sword, only for the vigilante to push him into trash.

"Whoo!" He cheers, causing the women to look up. They pant in relief, hands on their knees.

"Thank you," April says gratefully. "What's your name?"

He speaks up, but the mask made it hard to hear. "What's that?"

He muffles out his name again, the two glancing at each other. "Stacy Moans?"

Amy stifles a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. She bends down a bit, pinching her nose with her other hand. April smiles down at her in amusement, slapping her arm.

"I'm sorry, that's not funny," Amy takes a deep breath, standing up. "But uh, remove this," She makes a circle around her face, meaning the mask.

"Oh," He removes the mask to reveal himself as Casey. "Casey Jones."

April and Casey stare at each other. "Hi," She says softly.

"Hi...uh, strangers?" He points between the two women.

"Cousins. My mom's her aunt," Amy jerks a thumb to April and Casey blinks twice, finally getting a good look at her.

"Hey...I know you. You're-"

A sai gets thrown into a pole between the two women and Casey. The turtles land from the roof to their left.

"Get away from them!" Raph threatens, Amy shaking her head in amusement.

"Hey!" Casey yells, pulling the two women behind him. "Whoa! Get back."

April and Amy cross their arms. "This should be good," Amy murmurs to her cousin.

"Yep."

"Do not eat us," Casey tells the turtles, thinking they're aliens. "We are not food. The People of Earth are not your enemies. Yeah? Yeah?"

Everyone else but him can't help but smile or laugh.

"Watch this," Mikey says to his brothers, flipping over to Casey, who holds his stick in front of him. "We were sent by the Supreme Leader to eat delicious humans and dip them in ranch dressing...I'm just kidding." Mikey punches down a Foot Soldier who was gaining consciousness. "I'm a vegan. Except for meat and cheese and eggs."

"Casey," The man turns to the two women, who stand in front of the turtles. "They're our friends...well, her brothers, my friends," April gestures to Amy, who waves at him.

"Oh they-they're your friends and brothers...wait what?"

"Yeah...they're my friends, and her brothers," April smiles with a nod.

"Yeah," Mikey points to Donnie. "Donatello over there in the purple, he's a technical genius, who is technically a genius!" Donnie humorously smiles as a ding sounds. "Raphael over there in the red, he's like a big cuddly teddy bear...if big cuddly teddy bears were incredibly violent." He points to Leo. "This is Leonardo. He's in the blue. Fearless leader. Silent but deadly. I'm Michaelangelo, sporting my signature orange," He flexes his muscles. "I'm a triple threat. Brains, brawn, and obviously a dazzling personality. Ladies like to call me Mikey. And the best for last, it's Amelia! Little sister, ice queen, and charming babycakes. She could literally break hearts."

Amy places a hand on her forehead in disbelief at the nickname.

"Are you done?" Leo places a hand on his shoulder, patting it.

"...Yeah," He says after a few seconds.

"Sorry we're late, girls," Leo hugs Amy. "Are you okay, Ames?"

"I'm fine. Promise," Amy nods up at him.

"Good. You two wanna walk me through what's going on here?"

"Uh, okay, um, so we went to go see Baxter, but then Shredder was there. And then he was talking about opening up some sort of portal, like to another dimension," April starts off, Raph and Mikey messing with Casey.

"My guess is he's working with the same person or entity or other third thing I can't think of, who helped him escape through that portal," Amy continues, rubbing her chin. "Then he took this purple ooze and injected it into the other two criminals that escaped with him."

April holds up the dart she managed to keep, Donnie taking it and examining it.

"And then he turned one of them into a rhinoceros and the other one into a warthog." Casey fully removes his mask.

"You have eyes on Bebop and Rocksteady?" He asks, gaining their attention.

"What do you care about those two?" Leo questions, walking towards him.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in bringing them to justice."

Amy snorts, looking up at Leo. "He sounds like you all of a sudden."

He smiles down at her in amusement and Casey points at her. "When I was tracking them down, I saw the news. You're Lia, the singer missing for almost four years now. And you're her kidnappers."

"Oh no," She groans at this, turning away.

"We didn't kidnap her!" Raph argues in his face.

"Oh yeah? They released a press conference, saying how they're reopening her case, the same time they reported Shredder's escape."

April turns to the turtles in shock, who glance to each other. Amy rubs her temples, turning around.

"Wait..." Leo chuckles in disbelief, stepping closer to Casey. "So you're accusing someone who's not even missing anymore of aiding a criminal in his escape? What proof do you have of that?"

"Her hair. I saw it when I was involved in a chase with him."

"You were there?" Raph asks as Amy turns back around.

"I'm a detective...or least, trying to be," Casey looks at Amy in the eye. "If you're involved in this somehow, people are gonna start asking questions. They've already got an AMPB on you."

"What?!" Leo demands as Amy runs a hand through her hair. This was the last thing she needed to hear. "For how long? How did we not know about this?"

"The police are looking for her?" Donnie glances at Amy, who takes a deep breath and steps towards Casey, blood boiling.

"You read my lips. I would never do anything like that. Shredder is an insane criminal out on the street, so instead of making empty accusations against me, why don't we do something about it? Right now, they don't have any evidence that suggests that I'm even alive, except for a 'hunch' from a corrections officer that somehow, they believed it enough to release that alarm. I stay hidden, and to everyone else, it stays that way. So if I were you, I'd keep it a secret, if you're smart enough to realize that."

She storms past the turtles to the manhole cover, Casey keeping his mouth shut.

"Let's get back to the lair," Leo stares after her. She kicks a trash can and it flies across, crashing into a wall. "Raph, grab Friday the 13th here and follow. If he can help us find Bebop and Rocksteady, he's coming with...provided that he listens to Ames' story and apologizes."

"No, he's not. Not a chance. I'm staying right here," Casey denies, pointing to the ground. "The least I'll do is apologize."

"Oh, I hear you, but you're wrong," Raph stands in front of him. "See we too share a 'vested interest.' "

"I don't share anything with you guys," Casey glares at him.

"Fellas, fellas," Mikey stands between them. "Now the people in New York need to set aside their differences and work together. Which begs only one question...are you two guys like a thing?" He points between April and Casey, the others walking off.

"Come on, man!" Raph pushes Casey ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel: Sorry that this chapter seems short, I usually have trouble breaking a movie up into chapters ^^'**

Casey takes a look around the lair, Amy crossing her arms at him.

"If this purple ooze was injected into Bebop and Rocksteady's bloodstream, it's feasible that were I to pinpoint a singular isotopic signature, I may be able to use it to track their location," Donnie explains, holding up a sample.

"We find them, we find Shredder," Casey speaks up, "Put them in all in shackles." He puts his stuff down.

"As long as we all have our hockey masks," Raph pops a soccer ball. "What could go wrong?" He chuckles, backflipping off the pipe he was hanging from.

"Seriously? Now I'm taking wardrobe advice from a bunch of...Swamp Things living in an underground amusement park and have, forgive me, the most pretentious names ever," He says, offending the women.

"Uh, excuse me, I named them," She states, Amy placing her hands on her hips.

"And I'm his girlfriend," She jerks a thumb to Leo.

"Oh!" He exclaims nervously as Leo and Amy are giving him a look. "Well, I wish you two...happiness and all that. So wait, you live here with them?"

"Duh! They saved me two years ago when I decided to move back here. I've been living here since then. We want to capture those guys as much as you do, I just do it without wanting to be seen. However, since someone decided to open their mouth to the police, my attempts have been scrutinized."

"Now you're gonna have to kill him…" Mikey whispers in a creepy voice.

"What?! No!" Amy exclaims in protest.

"Will you at least punch him?" Raph asks rather giddily, "Or let me do it?"

"I am not gonna kill or punch him!" Amy places her hands on her hips. Leo shakes his head at his brothers' antics. "And that goes for you also! I just want an apology."

Casey winces as the turtles and April give him a knowing look. "Ohh...I humbly apologize for that. I never meant to cause any trouble for her, I promi-" He notices something in the distance. "You guys...nobody move. Don't move."

Mikey and Raph examine his face, neither of them noticing their parents behind them. "There is a giant rat and fox back there," He states the obvious. The two turtles glance at the two adult mutants as they're listening to Hello by Lionel Richie. They decide to mess with him a little bit, since Amy won't let them harm him.

"Yeah, uh...we've seen them 'round before."

Leo shakes his head, mouthing 'no.' Amy makes a slicing gesture in front of her neck, trying to tell them to stop.

"You know, there's only one way to get rid of 'em. You gotta get low," The two lower themselves and Casey follows their example, the others laughing except Leo, who was still trying to stop them. "You gotta go at him fast, gotta go hard."

"We believe in you Casey Jones. It's all you, bra," Mikey pats his shoulder. Even Leo can't help himself but chuckle a little with the others.

"Exactly, get them."

"Three, two, one, go!" Mikey counts down, Casey charging at the two. Splinter flicks his tail, knocking him into the air. Emily kicks him onto the ground, both of them flipping onto their feet.

"Giant rat and fox, 1. New guy, 0," Splinter says, both Raph and Mikey chuckling. They high three each other.

"I can't believe it was that easy. I almost thought he wasn't gonna do it for a second," Raph replies as they surround Casey.

"Good stuff, good stuff," Mikey laughs, fist bumping his brother. "We should really have people over more often."

"You know, I think I forgive you now for what you did," Amy bends down to Casey with a grin.

Casey immediately grabs his stuff. "You're leaving?" April asks in shock, following after him.

"If I can find my way out of here, I am. You know, I was doing just fine. Tracking Bebop and Rocksteady, and then you just T-bone my existence. I'm gonna find 'em, or I'm gonna go down swinging!"

"Casey-" Amy calls out, but gets cut off.

"You know, it's like they say...if you wanna get work done, don't spend time at the zoo," He argues back, coming to a stop as he sees something in front of him. The women turn their gaze to the giant garbage truck. "Tartaruga Brothers? That's the tru...that's the truck. The one where I saw you," He looks at Amy, who facepalms at this revelation. "It was them. Who are these guys?"

"These five have done more for this city than you will ever know or they will ever take credit for," April steps closer to him. "So if you wanna go down swinging, these guys hit harder than anyone."

"If it weren't for my brothers and I, the city would be dead by now. You wanna catch those idiots? Work it with us," Amy offers, April smiling and nudging her cousin. "Provided that you don't tell anyone _else _that I'm still alive. I can't have that."

Casey seems to agree as he silently nods.

"Alright Donnie," The genius is working on trying to figure out how to track the two mutants. April and Casey have already left. "You got this." He examines the petri dish, taking a deep breath.

"Okay..." He places it under the microscope. He amplifies it three times. "Wait...that would mean..." He slowly lifts his head up in shock. "Is it really possible...?"

That would change...everything...

* * *

Items from TCRI are being moved as Karai and Shredder walk past. "We have confirmation, Master Shredder. The canister of purple ooze is at police headquarters."

"Take a team. Recover it at all costs. I'll retrieve the first piece needed to open the portal."

"How many men do you want?" She asks curiously.

"This job is too important for just 'men.' I'm bringing with me the next generation of finely-tuned combat soldiers..."

Bebop and Rocksteady are messily stuffing themselves with pounds of spaghetti. They're eating, in the literal sense, like animals.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask this, Rock? Do I look fat to you?" Bebop jiggles his belly.

"Fat? Ah no, man, no. You look...really fat!"

They laugh, both of them slapping at Bebop's stomach. "You must be jelly for your belly to shake like that! My man!"

The two sense someone and turn around to see Shredder and Karai standing there, for who knows how long. Bebop slurps the noodle around his face, holding up a finger as it's a very long one. He finally eats it, Karai and Shredder glancing at each other skeptically. Neither of them were sure if they could really do it, but they're there for a reason...

* * *

"Leo!" Donnie calls out, searching around for his older brother. "Leo! Leo! Leo," He finally finds him sharpening his swords, staring at the recent news report made about Amy. "Leo. Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Leo, you're not gonna believe this," He stands in front of the TV, Leo staring at him attentively.

"Okay, I made a solution from a sample of the purple ooze, right? Expedite analysis of the isotope? But while I was waiting for it to catalyze, I started thinking. If the purple ooze can turn humans into animals...perhaps if properly reengineered. Watch this, watch this."

Leo stands up in interest. "It could turn us..." Donnie drops some ooze onto his three-fingered hand...which turns into a five-fingered hand. "Into humans."

Leo walks away in thought. Them turning human? He never thought it was even possible...

"If we could get our hands on more of this stuff, it could be life-changing!" Donnie explains. Their lives would be normal. They could walk around the city, and be noticed. Smell the open air, get a house, maybe even grow a family...

Leo shakes his head. "We don't need that kind of change." As self-conscious as he was about his relationship with Amy, they were turtles first. Their lives are dedicated to helping the city, and to the shadows...

No matter how much it affected them.

"Okay, you're right," Donnie says in slight disappointment. "To blend in with humans could...compromise our strategic advantage. We have a system that works...we shouldn't mess with the formula." He hated it, but he also respected Leo's decision. He's about to walk away when Leo calls his name.

"And Donnie?" Leo walks up to him. "Listen, you can't say a word of this to the others."

"That means lying to our sister. To Amy," Donnie points out, Leo heaving a sigh.

"I know...but trust me on this."

Donnie nods and walks off, neither of them seeing Mikey, who had seen the whole thing. He gasps, looking at his hand. He couldn't believe it. The ooze can turn them into humans...? Why would Leo want to keep that a secret from them, from his own girlfriend? Everything could change for the better, and the three don't even get a say in it? They deserved to know about this...


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel: Sorry for making you guys wait, I have people over from Florida ^^' And I'm almost at 30 minutes left, you guys! Maybe I'll have time for Batman vs TMNT before school starts!**

At the American Museum of Natural History, Shredder is escorting Bebop and Rocksteady in the planets section.

"Look at this place. And to think, the entire universe, it all started with a big bang," Bebop comments as they glance around the exhibit.

"Yeah, Beebs? Well, I got a 'big bang' for ya," Rocksteady lets out a fart, both of them laughing. Shredder stares at them, wondering just how could they be so stupid, yet be useful to him?

"Man, that is awful! That is the worst!"

"Smash it," Shredder orders, meaning the statue behind him.

"That's what we do!" Bebop answers, Rocksteady roaring. He grabs hold of his friend and they both charge, knocking into the statue.

"Ow! That hurt!" Something purple is glowing from the statue.

"Can't feel my legs."

Shredder stares at the statue as it reveals a lever. He pushes it and the statue moves apart, the top spinning around and opening up. They can only stare in shock as it's revealed an orb. Shredder pulls it out and the statue goes back to normal.

"Only one piece left to recover," He looks at the celebrating mutants. "Get ready to take a trip, boys. You're going to Brazil."

In reality, they'd be the last people he'd ask, but they were errand boys for a reason.

"Oh, my speedo's already packed!" Bebop grins happily.

* * *

Leo swings around his swords, jumping around. While he's practicing, Mikey is talking to Raph and Amy. Raph is weightlifting and Amy is listening attentively.

"I didn't believe it, but then Donnie showed him it really worked. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen," Raph stops lifting and sits up, Mikey taking a seat next to Amy. "It gave me...hope. Maybe we don't have to be stuck down here forever, you know?"

"So Leo told Donnie to keep it a secret? From us?" Raph starts to grow angry and Amy stands up silently, looking out to Leo.

"That son of a bitch," She mutters with a glare. How could he just do that to them? They promised to be honest with each other, and he goes ahead telling Donnie to not tell anyone about something as big as this? She didn't care that Leo didn't want to be human.

She cared that he lied.

"Uh...no," Mikey says nervously, but they can tell he's lying. "Hold on." It's too late as Raph is already jumping to the lower level. Amy just stands there at the doorway, not wanting to believe it... "No wait! If you tell Leo that I told you-"

Raph pushes Mikey down. "We'll never finish our hip hop Christmas album!" He whispers to him, but Raph is too angry to listen. He watches Leo do some flips.

"Pop quiz."

Leo looks at Raph quizzically. "What are the three most important traits of the ninja?"

He smiles a bit, as he knew this one. "Speed." He swings his swords around fast. "Stealth." He continues swinging.

"And honor," Raph stands in front of him. "Where's the honor in keeping secrets from your brothers? Or your own girlfriend? She's never lied to you before, ya know. What'd she do to deserve that?" He looks angry, but Leo just keeps a straight face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He denies, going back to his katas.

"So now you're adding lying to the list," Raph says with sass in his voice.

As Raph is talking, Donnie and Mikey notice a steamed Amy storming over to them. She suddenly snatches Leo's swords, throwing them. They spin until getting stuck to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouts angrily to his stoic face. The other turtles are shocked that she actually cursed, and at Leo of all people. In fact, they've never seen her this mad, not even when she learned about the truth behind her sexual assault or when Casey accused her of helping Shredder escape.

"Ames, I did what I had to," Is all he says, knowing that she learned the truth as well. He grabs her arm and leads her away. "Not here."

"NO!" She wrestles out of his grip and points to him furiously. "No, I wanna know why you kept a secret from your family and makes you think that you can just do that! You withheld information from us, from me. Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"You've been getting yourself into danger lately," He stares down at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks in confusion.

"Your case got reopened; that means that they'll be looking for you. Okay, and they'll eventually come here. Our lives are compromised, all because you were with us."

She squeezes her eyes shut. "How was I supposed to know that someone apparently saw my hair?! You lied to me and it's my fault?! I can't believe you're reacting like this. They're not going to find me, okay? It'll go away like it did four years ago. Even if I wanted to, I don't wanna go back to being out in the open."

"If you two are referring to what Donnie told me about the purple ooze, it's called compartmentalization of information," Leo replies like a know it all, doing some punches.

"If there's even a chance that ooze can make us human-"

"We're turtles, whether you like it or not," Leo says in aggravation.

"It's not about what I like, it's about what people up there are willing to accept!" Raph gestures to outside.

"True acceptance only comes from within," Leo recites, hoping that they'd just forget about this and move on.

"And what about me?" Amy demands, causing him to pause. "I'm still here. And so are April and Vern. That doesn't mean anything to you? How can you keep a secret like that and say that I don't accept you?"

"Yeah, don't give us that fortune cookie muck! You should consult with us before you decide to do something like that!" Raph agrees, pointing to Amy.

"I consulted Donnie," Leo finally decides to face them. "And we decided that it was-"

"And what about Mikey? He don't get a vote?" Raph asks, shoving Leo a little.

"Raph-" Amy starts off.

"There's only one vote that counts in this family! Mine," Leo looks at Raph and Amy right in the eye. There's tense silence between all three of them until Donnie arrives.

"Leo. Leo, an alarm just tripped at the Hayden Planetarium. We have to get uptown."

Leo stares at the two for a few more seconds before getting off the platform. "Gear up, Donnie and Amy." He shoves past Mikey. "You two stay here."

"You're benching me?!" Raph asks in rage.

"Call it what you want," Leo calls out as he glances at them.

"What'd I do?!" Mikey shouts in exasperation.

"Sorry, guys," Donnie replies sympathetically, going towards the entrance.

"I know what I'm risking here," Amy speaks up, arms crossed instead of moving.

"How come I don't believe you?" Leo narrows his eyes as he walks back up to her. "That Chief Vincent seems pretty straight on finding you."

"Because that's who she is, Leo! You think I'm stupid? Two years with you and it's like I don't even know you anymore," She drags her hands down her face.

"I do what I can to protect this family and you! The only thing I should be doing! While you do what I ask!"

He snatches the necklace off her neck and smashes it, to her horror. The only piece of her father...and the one person she thought would never do it just took it away from her...

The others could only stare at shock. He never reacted like that before…it was kind of unsettling.

She stares at him incredibly and laughs lowly, looking away. "...I should've known. You just want all of us to fall in line like your little soldiers," She turns back to him with a glare. "Well, it's not like that. I'm not like that. That same innocent teenager from two years ago is gone, because unlike the 'time which must not be named,' I have a voice to speak up for myself! You don't trust me, fine. But you can't treat me like I'm some puppet for you, you BASTARD! Or for anyone else that matter! Our differences are our strength! Stop trying to make us be like you! We're not gonna be the perfect team you want!"

His expression hardens as the others are awkwardly silent. "Amy," He reaches out to her. "Let's go."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

A hard sting comes to his face, the turtles' eyes widening in shock. Never in their lives did they think that Amy would actually _slap _Leo.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She pushes him a few feet away.

"Okay, just calm down," Donnie steps over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she seems sure of herself.

Leo lightly touches his cheek, feeling the red mark she left on him. She looks at him with such hatred that his heart breaks on the inside. "If this team, us, isn't about honesty and trust, I don't want any part of it! We're done."

She storms over to her room and he stares after her.

"Awkward," Mikey sings quietly after a few seconds. "That went well."

"Leo...are you okay?" Donnie asks slowly, but Leo just glances at the necklace at the ground, then at Amy's room, and walks to the entrance.

"The nerve this guy has!" Raph yells, walking away. "Big-timing us! He may be fine with the status quo, but that don't mean we can't make our own!"

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaims before stopping him. "Wait, wait, what are you saying?"

"It means there's more where that purple ooze came from. And we're gonna get our hands on it," Raph explains, panting.

"Yeah! ...I still don't know what you're saying."

Raph sighs in frustration, walking away. "I mean, are we doing something?"

His brother simply jumps up, heading towards Amy's room. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Amy?" He knocks on her door. "It's us, Mikey and Raph. Open the door."

They get no response, the two glancing at each other. Raph's about to pound on it until the door opens, revealing Amy. She's silently crying as she has tears streaming down her face. She's already changed clothes into an overgrown, long-sleeved light blue sweater, the sleeves going up to her fingers. He...had given it to her for her birthday last year. It was way too big on her, but she loved it all the same.

"What do you guys want?"

"Uh..." Raph glances at Mikey as they've never seen her in this state. "We know you're going through a hard time right now, but...we're planning on getting that ooze. Could you help us? That is, if you wanna wait..."

Amy puts a hand to her neck where her necklace was. Her father would want to be avenged...and stealing that ooze was one way to do it, right? That way Shredder can't use it, and she'd be helping out her brothers...

"...I'll do it. I'll help you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel: Hey guys, I decided to do another update this week since I'm almost done with this movie. I can't wait to be finished with this so I can move on to other movies...that will hopefully be started in August...oh boy ^^' Literally, I'm only working on this and Sophia X right now, because Rise of TMNT is on another hiatus and my other story is uh...yeah, still not sure about that one. Anyway, see you Monday with another update!**

"Wow, the American Musuem of National History. I've always wanted to come here," Donnie says in amazement, standing on one of the planets hanging from the ceiling. He heard stories, but this...this was something he could've seen ages ago had he been a human. Of course he felt the same way his brothers did; but this was reality, and he accepted it.

"Quit screwing around, Donnie," Leo snaps at him. "Thirty seconds until the cops are at the door."

Donnie flips off, landing near Leo. The whole time they were traveling to the museum, Leo was either silent or having that assertive tone again. He knew exactly why Leo was acting this way. "...I'm really sorry about Amy, Leo. I just can't believe you broke her father's necklace."

_Wait...that was... _A shocked look hits Leo's face as Donnie's words sink in. "The necklace...belonged to her father?"

"Her mother gave it to her, to honor his memory. That was the only thing she had left of him..." Donnie says gravely.

Leo holds in a breath, trying not to cry. For two years since he's known her, he can tell how much she missed him. She grew up without him. She saw her mother get mutated without him. And now...she has nothing to remember him by.

And it was all his fault.

She trusted him, and like an idiot, he messed that up. If he'd had known...he never would've done it. No break-up. A whole different event...

Sensing that Leo needed a moment, Donnie lowers his goggles, scanning around the room. "Donnie," Leo warns as he's briefly blinded by the light. His brother finds the source, removing his goggles.

"Oh yeah." They approach the statue. "Shredder and the mutants were definitely here." He scans the statue with his goggles. "And I'm detecting traces of neutronium. The critical ingredient required for creating a black hole...which...is the only thing capable of rupturing the space-time continuum," As he's talking, Leo is looking around for any police. "And you know what that means!"

"...No, I don't, Donnie," Leo says after a few seconds. He doesn't speak Donnie's language.

"It means Shredder may not be as nuts as I thought!" Donnie says in disbelief, stopping the scan. "From the data I just collected, I'm surmising that what was inside this thing may help Shredder open that portal to open another dimension."

"Okay, what I wanna know is...if a portal's gonna open up...what's coming through the other side?" Leo asks, both of them looking at the statue.

* * *

"So you wanna break into police headquarters?" April asks, looking between Amy, Mikey, and Raph. Casey is sitting next to her, both humans taking sneak peeks at Amy. She's eating ice cream, her mascara and her hair is an absolute mess, and she looks like she hadn't slept all day. To them, it seems like she went through hell...

"Uh, yeah," Raph states obviously. "Donnie said he needs more of the purple ooze to track Bebop and Rocksteady. And you said the cops would've logged it into their evidence control room by now," He gestures to Casey.

"Okay, and Leo is good with this plan?" April questions skeptically, glancing at all of them. Both turtles wince as Amy slowly puts down her spoon, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Well..." She answers slowly, "He and I are going through relationship drama, so he doesn't need to know a damn thing about what I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casey whispers to April, who gives him a clueless look.

"I'm in charge in this one...ain't that right, Mikey?" Raph turns to his brother.

"R-Right," Mikey looks at April, who glances between the two. There was some obvious tension in the room...

"Look," Raph lays down a blueprint on the table. "So, we can take the elevator shafts and vents. We need you three to stay on the ground-"

Casey cuts him off. "Wait, I can't just walk right into police headquarters. And not with someone the whole force is looking for!"

"What are you, chicken?" Raph asks in annoyance.

"HEY!" Casey stands up, staring at Raph. "Who you calling chicken, turtle?"

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Now can we focus on the plan?" Amy narrows her eyes at them and they clear their throats awkwardly.

"Look, she's right. Do you wanna find Bebop and Rocksteady or not?" He stares down at Casey, knowing fully well that's the only reason Casey's even involved to begin. Surely, he wouldn't pass up on the chance to catch them...

Casey stays silent for a bit, knowing that he's lost. "So we're breaking into police headquarters?" He adjusts his jacket, sitting back down.

"We got one last boondoggle. We need to find someone to sneak you guys in past security checkpoint." Mikey slaps three pizzas together as a sandwich. "Only plan I got so far may be a tad less appetizing."

Everyone looks at Mikey, who has pizza sauce all over his face. "Are we going somewhere?" He asks curiously, oblivious to why they're staring. Amy sighs, standing up slowly.

"I'm gonna go get my disguise..."

She walks past Mikey to get to her room. "So...what's up with my cousin?" April asks gently, the two turtles sneaking a look to each other.

"...Leo and Amy broke up."

"What?" The two humans are absolutely shocked that they're hearing such a thing.

"Wait...so they're together for two years...and then they're not? How does that happen?" Casey asks, looking at April.

"What happened?" April frowns in concern.

"He withheld something from us, they got into a fight, he broke her necklace that she got from her father, and she ended it with him," Mikey answers, April's eyes widening.

"What? The same necklace from my uncle? The only thing she had left of him?! He broke it?"

"Wow...that's...heavy," Casey rubs his neck.

"Remind me to punch him when I see him again," April frowns in disapproval.

"Punch who?" Emily arrives, noticing Amy's state when she arrives back. Raph quickly hides the police blueprints from her. "What happened to you, Amelia?" She inspects her face.

"Her and Leo got into a fight," Raph tells her.

"What?!" Emily's eyes flash in rage and April stands up, waving her hands.

"He was being an idiot, and he'll realize that on his own, Aunt Emily."

"I talked to him about...personal issues," Emily glances at Amy, because if she knew that her mother had talked to her own ex about marriage, she'd never forgive her. "And things seemed to be going well from his perspective..."

She'll never get grandchildren at this point...!

* * *

"I'm gonna take a photo with all of you, don't worry, everyone's gonna get one tonight," Vern is at a party, and of course everyone was fawning over him.

"Hey Vern."

"Yeah?" He turns to a man in a suit.

"Big fan, big fan."

"Oh my gosh, Carmelo Anthony, right back at ya!" They shake hands.

"Nice key to the city," He notices the chain around Vern's neck.

"Oh, thank you. Yeah, they give these out. Hey Melo, mind if I call you Melo?"

"Not at all."

"Listen, I'm really glad that you stopped me, because...guys like you and me are kinda the same."

"Right," Carmelo nods in agreement.

"We put a lot of joy and hope in people's lives. We got that kind of star power. And while it's a gift, this-"

"There you are," A woman approaches him.

"Hey. Melo, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Alessandra," He grins at her.

"Girlfriend? We just met a week ago," She shakes hands with Carmelo.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now we're all over each other, stop it. You know, um-" He notices his female friends walking up to him.

"Vern!" April calls out as Amy is dressed in a beige trench coat, black boots, black sunglasses, and her hair is tucked underneath a fedora hat, and there's a scarf around her neck.

"You know what would be a great idea?" Vern ignores them in favor of talking to Carmelo.

"Vern!" April calls out, grabbing his arm. "We need to go. And uh, bring that key with you," She flicks the key and he tugs on it slightly.

"I think you need to go," Carmelo comments to him.

"Yeah," He nods, knowing that if he didn't listen, they'd come back.

Vern is scolding them from taking him away as Amy adjusts her hat. "You're jealous of those women. How'd you even find me?"

"You bragged to me about it from your phone," Amy holds up her phone.

"Well...yeah! Your Uncle Vern's made a name for himself!"

"We need your help," April ignores his comment, Amy rolling her eyes.

"We? Who's we?"

Raph lands behind him, causing him to whip around and look at him. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the prince of the city."

"You know, give me a break, Raph," Vern mutters in disbelief, "You're the one who told me to take credit for Shredder in the first place. And now, in light of the fact that he is who knows where, I'm starting to have profound regrets about our arrangement."

"So are we just gonna stand around and talk or?" Casey asks, coming out of hiding. Vern looks at the three as Mikey lands behind him.

"Who's this guy?"

"Total loser, bro," Mikey teases, "I mean, he's a nice fella, if you like guys who can't even benchpress. Boom!"

"Or put on a t-shirt," Vern adds in, the two fist bumping each other with a laugh.

"Can we focus on something other than his fashion choices?" Amy gestures to Casey in aggravation. Mikey and Vern put up their hands in defense.

"Vern, he's part of the plan," April explains to him.

"What plan is that?" He asks with a skeptical smile.

"The plan to...break into police headquarters."

Vern raises an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time he's heard anything this crazy, but this plan took the cake. "What?"

"We need to find Shredder."

"We? No, no no. We're not do-listen, I'd love to help you guys out, but I can't. I got-"

"Sweet key," Mikey examines the silver key. "Does it go to something?"

"It's just...the city."

"Vern," Casey steps up to him. "As the resident new guy in this band of freaky misfits, do yourself a favor, and just roll with it."

"Hey, new guy, all I do is roll with it," Vern retorts back. "I've been rolling with it since you were wearing baby t-shirts because you were a baby-"

"Listen," Raph stops him, "30 minutes." He takes his leave.

"See you there," Casey smirks at them, following the others. Mikey leans towards Vern.

"See you there."

"Just..." Vern gestures for him.

What has he gotten himself into?


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel: I am officially done with this movie! Finally...! Okay, so I'll try to get Batman vs TMNT done before my semester starts, because I've already started it. We'll see how Big Hero 6 will fit into my time if I'm not done with Batman vs TMNT by then...but yes, I'm finished, and it's a relief off my shoulders because this was three years coming! I thought it was gonna be less than 20 chapters, but it's...21~ Sorry, had to do it XD **

"Yo, sis," Raph calls out as they're walking. Amy is up ahead, having been silent the whole time. "I got an idea. How about we track down the prick who attacked ya and finish him off?"

"Yeah! Show him how not to mess with our sis!" Mikey exclaims and Amy comes to a stop. Would it really be that bad? Donnie could easily bring up the footage and track him down...and then she wouldn't be going through this pain.

It was an extremely traumatic experience. She had escaped from it, but the shock broke her a bit...She's been reliving it in her dreams over and over again, to understand what happened, and to make sure it never happened again. Her brothers may mean well in their suggestion, but violence...wasn't really the answer, especially not technically committing a crime. She doesn't want the broken parts of herself...to be even more broken. Is that really justice? Going after basically a stranger and killing him to make things easier for her? It won't be easy dealing with the haunting memories...but that's what she wants. Things need to be done the right way.

"...No," She shakes her head after a few minutes. "I want justice, but not in that way. He needs to rot in prison, where he won't see another day. Sacks too, since he planned the whole thing. Murder is wrong, and I don't want to influence that on myself or for others like me."

"We understand," Mikey nods in agreement.

* * *

Vern casually walks into police headquarters, still wearing his suit and tie.

"Hey guys," He greets with a smile as the officers recognize him immediately. "Look who it is, Vern The Falcon Fenwick."

While he's doing that, Amy, Casey, and April are walking up to the entrance, in disguises. Casey glances around for anyone. Vern plants a device on the main computer while no one is looking, the trio standing in front the lobby door. He glances at them.

"Let's take a picture, huh? Come on," He gestures for the officers to follow him. Vern glances at the trio and Casey opens the door. The two ladies enter in first, taking a peek at Vern. Luckily the officers are too distracted to look up. "That's all you guys. Get in here."

Mikey and Raph are in the elevator shaft. They jump off and land on the elevator, wiring it to go upwards. Vern looks to the trio, who are getting past security. April looks up at the vent, where the turtles are so that their IDs can be accepted.

"Hurry up, Mikey," Raph urges as Mikey presses a button.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

April is accepted as Renet Tilley, both turtles cheering silently. Amy is accepted as Alopex Noji, and they bring everything on them inside.

As an officer is getting dressed inside the locker room, Raph and Mikey are hanging from the ceiling. Mikey aims a string at the key card, reeling it in past the officer, who didn't notice a thing. Mikey slips while getting the card, but Raph catches it with his tongue, grinning in relief.

The girls and Casey are walking into the police station, Chief Vincent and Jade walking down the stairs next to them. Casey notices them and turns back around, blocking their view. They watch the women pass by, who don't second guess anything.

Raph and Mikey get back inside the vents, but Raph gets stuck due to his shell. He looks at the key card and tosses it to Mikey, who catches it in his hand. They see the trio walking by and Mikey slips the card out of the vent. April catches it in her palm, smiling up at the vent.

"Cowabunga." She uses it on the evidence locker, but two Foot soldiers appear from it. Mikey gasps upon seeing them, and the purple ooze that they were going to get. Amy sees it and the Foot Soldiers jump over them, running down the hall. April presses the emergency button to alarm the police of their presence, running after the Foot.

* * *

On a subway train, Leo and Donnie are riding back to the lair. Donnie gets a phone call and he answers it. "Oh hey Mikey, what's up?"

"Mayday, mayday, mayday!" Mikey shouts in the phone.

"What's going on?" Leo asks in concern.

"The Foot have—they have the purple ooze! We need backup in police headquarters right now!"

"Heads up, Mikey. We'll be right there," Donnie stands up.

"We gotta move," Leo says and they jump off to board a train going in the opposite direction.

* * *

Raph and Mikey go to another vent. "We gotta go to the exit."

April, Casey, and Amy push past police desks to run after the Foot, both groups pushing past the officers in a frenzy. One of them is knocked to the wall, another into a bookshelf. The two ninjas throw a smoke bomb, which emits a loud sound. The officers nearby cover their ears as the ninja jump over the others, kicking them down and twisting their arms. Raph's about to step in and help, but Mikey stops him.

"What are you, crazy?! We can't be seen! Why do you think Amy's not using her powers?"

"The purple ooze is our only shot at being normal, and it's heading towards the front door," Raph reminds him.

One officer tries to use his gun, only to have it be taken away. The other soldier spins, kicking another officer down. The one who had attempted to use his gun gets punched.

"Freeze!" One points a gun, only to be disarmed and kicked.

The two run into the hall and throw two more smoke bombs.

"You with me or not?" Raph asks Mikey seriously, who nods. "Let's go!"

They break the vent, dropping into the police station and running after the two Foot Soldiers. The two evil ninjas flip over security passages and are about to reach the window when two people beat them to it. Leo and Donnie land in the room, knocking down the two Foot Soldiers. Raph snatches the purple ooze from one of them.

"Raph, what are you doing with that?!" Leo demands once he sees it. Amy runs into the room and slides to a stop, freezing once she sees Leo and Donnie.

"FREEZE!" They hear someone yell with guns clicking. "Don't move! Don't move!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Raph slowly holds his hands, trying to show peace. Chief Vincent arrives, staring at them.

"Freeze right there!" An officer points a gun at Leo.

"Don't move! We'll shoot!"

Donnie looks around, noticing how scared they are...

"Down on the ground!"

"Wait, we're the good guys!" Mikey protests to them.

"Get on the ground!" One of them demands instead of listening.

"They're not resisting," Amy calls out. "You can-"

One of them points the gun at her and shoots. Mikey's eyes widen and he jumps in, pushing Amy to the ground. Amy pants slowly at how they decided to shoot without hearing her out...

Unfortunately for her, when she stands up, her hat falls off, revealing her hair. Chief Vincent holds in a gasp.

"...It's her...Lia! That's her!"

"Knees on the ground! Stay where you are!" Another officer points to Amy. The two turtles and Amy put their knees on the ground.

"What the heck are those things?! Why do they have Lia?"

"They're monsters!"

Raph looks towards the ground at the insult. "They're monsters and kidnappers!"

Mikey looks especially disappointed. "We're not monsters...or kidnappers."

"Just drop the guns..." Amy slowly holds up her hands to them. "And we can explain everything. We don't need to escalate to someone getting hurt."

"You four are under arrest for the kidnapping of a minor!"

Leo just stares at his brothers, angry for what they did, but he could sense how sad they seem to be.

"They didn't kidnap me!" Amy protests to them as she's about to cry in fear, however, they're intent on pointing their guns at them.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Casey stands in front of them.

"Don't!" April turns to the others. "Go!"

They seem hesitant as the two humans are looking like they're gonna stay... "GO NOW!" April yells and Mikey helps Amy up.

"April! No!" Amy cries out as she's taken away by the two brothers. "Don't do th-April!"

Leo and Donnie knock the guns out of the nearby officers' hands. The three follow the two outside, Chief Vincent staring at Casey. She never thought he'd be involved in this...

The five jump out the broken window, Amy still protesting to April. Some of the officers chase after them.

"Hands in the air. Get down!"

April and Casey do as they're told. "Jones, you gotta be kidding me," Chief Vincent comments in disbelief and shock.

The officers jump out the window.

"Put these two in holding! Maybe they can answer where Lia's been for the past four years. Jade, what we just saw stays in the department. The public doesn't need to know..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel: *sighs, pinching nose* Really not in the mood to answer something that I've already repeated on here, but yes, I'm doing Big Hero 6, right after Batman vs TMNT. Sorry, I just...went through a little car accident yesterday, right after I got out of the gym. No one's hurt, I'm not facing jail time, but uh...my car is undriveable at the moment, and it had to be towed. So...I'm not in a bad mood right now, but I'm definitely not up there today. Don't know when it's gonna be fixed, but I do have to go to court over the matter...**

**I got off the phone with my claims rep from Progressive just before this update, and as of today, my car will be moved to a towing company (because there's no status of repair from the one where it was stored at the moment) so that it can be fixed. I still have no updates on repairs, because it has to be evaluated by the company who will be transporting my car by today. However, it shouldn't take long to get it back. I also have to go get a rental, since my sister and I do have other priorities to attend to that my parents cannot help us with...the next few days are not going to be easy, but...I'm not gonna sit here and lie to all of my fans or friends on why I may seem a little out of it or avoid responsibility...I have support from my mother, and I'm not sure what this holds for me in the future...but, right now, I just want to keep on updating, because I'm dedicated, and I don't want to make you all worry. I will still be writing and updating, but in the future, if I don't update on my schedule for this or anything else, it may be because of...the recent events. **

**Let me just also say that it is entirely my fault over what happened, but accidents are called accidents for a reason, because they weren't meant to happen. I obviously didn't mean for it to occur or to seriously injure anyone, because let me assure you, I was really out of it during the whole thing. I also would like to apologize to all of my fans because I realize it is a shock, and I don't want to make you feel scared or upset. So don't worry about me, I'm getting there, and my sister is getting there, and I will be past this eventually. *takes a long deep breath* Okay, let's get back on track, for my life and everyone's out there. **

Back in the lair, Splinter and Emily are listening to the recent report over what happened. "It is all over the police scanner," The two parents turn around to see the five arriving. "They're hunting you all! Wha happened out there?"

"Tell 'em, Raph," Leo says heatedly. "Tell 'em how you three went and got us all exposed for the most selfish reason!" He snatches the purple ooze from Raph.

"The Foot were gonna get their hands on it!" Raph argues back as they walk past the two mutants.

"You didn't know that!"

"Stealing from police headquarters? There's no scenario you wouldn't get caught!" Donnie scolds Raph.

"Well, if you hadn't lied to your own flesh and blood-!"

"Oh, like the way you lied to April? And now she AND Ames have taken the fall for your mess! They saw her, Raph! They're gonna be blaming us for her kidnapping, which didn't even happen! You risked everything she worked so hard to hide!"

Raph takes a deep breath, deciding not to say anything else. Amy glances at him, also deciding to stay silent. Neither of them were going to tell him that Amy herself decided to help them. She knew it was a risk, but she wanted to help her brothers...and, looking back, she acted out of anger towards Leo, which clouded her judgement. It was a bad decision, and now her cousin paid the price for it. She couldn't believe she's possibly in jail!

"You should've seen the looks on their faces," Mikey sits down in front of the two. "They weren't just...scared. It was...actual hate. They wouldn't listen to big sis, they just...shot at her without question. I had to save her from...from being killed."

Leo shakes his head at this, walking off. Amy is looking at her knees, moving her skirt down further. The memory of almost dying is still hitting her memory...

"It will be alright, my son," Splinter places a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder, sensing his sadness over the matter. "People fear what they do not understand. At least you prevented Amelia's life from being in physical danger. You jumped in without question to make sure she was alright."

"T-Thank you, Mikey…" Amy stammers slowly.

"You acted bravely, Michelangelo," Emily kisses him on the forehead. He smiles a bit and the two decide to talk to Leo, who has different emotions over the whole ordeal.

"You can't walk away from this," Splinter warns as he was about to leave.

"I told him, Master Splinter, Mom," He gestures towards Raph. "But Raph, he never hears a word I have to say. And now he's dragging my girlfriend into his stupid decisions?! Now, I knew they couldn't handle the truth about the purple ooze, and you know what, they proved me right!"

"Leonardo-" Splinter tries to speak, but Leo interrupts him.

"I don't know what to do! Donnie's nose is in his computer, Raph's brains are in his biceps, Mikey's head's in the clouds...and Amy..." He sighs slowly at the mention of her name. "She's...perfect...sweet...strong-minded...even if I don't like what she has to say sometimes. If there was anything I had to say about her...it'd be that she's too easily influenced." To them, it felt like he wanted to say something else beyond those lines, but he wouldn't. "I can't get them all on the same page! To think with one mind."

Emily sighs, crossing her arms. "If you really meant what you said about my daughter, you wouldn't have acted so callously and broken her necklace."

Leo pauses at that, rubbing his neck. "She never told me it was her father's. I was just so angry by what she had to say...I never once heard her curse at anyone like that, especially towards me. I took one look at her...and I ignored her hurt look. Maybe if I hadn't done it, she wouldn't have sided with Raph on this."

"Were you angry because she's right or angry because you want her to be like your brothers with one mind, and she refused?" Emily asks knowingly, looking very angry with him. His eyes widen at her sudden question and he laughs nervously.

"...Well."

"Amelia has the right point on this," Splinter places a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder to calm her down. "You shouldn't want them all to think the same. It's their different points of view that make the team strong. A good leader understands this. A good brother accepts it. And a good person, no matter human or turtle, realizes that in a relationship, it is about compromise, trust, and communication. He does not get angry when their significant other is right, and or act recklessly to damage that which she treasured."

He thinks about Splinter's words. Perhaps both of them had make a mistake...his being angry with Amy, and hers being influenced to follow with that dumb plan of Raph's. That decision caused her to almost be killed, and if Raph realized how much of a risk it was, he could've lost her...

"Guys? I got something!" Donnie calls out from his lab.

"Talk to me, Donnie," Leo jogs towards him, the others following.

"The computer's pinpointed the isotopic signature of the purple ooze. I can track Bebop and Rocksteady's exact coordinates." On the map, it shows a location nearing South America. "I got 'em! They're 36 thousand feet traveling in a 90 knots."

"Whoa! They've achieved the power of flight!" Mikey smiles in approval. "Good for them, you know?"

"They're on a plane, Mikey," Donnie corrects him.

"Oh."

"It looks like our mutant buddies are headed to Brazil..." Donnie notices their destination.

"How do we get there?" Leo asks curiously.

"We sneak onto the next cargo plane from JFK," Donnie tells him and Amy leaves them alone. Leo stares after her, looking towards his parents. They gesture for him to talk to her and he jogs up to her.

"Amy."

She looks up at him and turns away, frowning deeply. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where do I even begin?" She glares up at him. "My boyfriend is acting like a jerk, my identity was revealed to the police, _I got shot at, _and my...my cousin is in holding by the police, most likely for my disappearance! My life is falling apart at the seams, and I don't know how to control it all!" She holds her wild hair out of stress, ice starting to form at the walls.

Leo looks around and takes a deep breath. In a way, they were both similar. She wanted control of her life back, and he wanted a control over his team...

"Hey," He hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Stray tears are escaping her eyes. "It'll be okay. It might seem stressful now, but things will look up. April will be fine. I promise it'll all go away..."

She sniffles and the ice melts away. "Yeah...thanks...I guess."

"Um...can we talk about-"

"Later. I can't deal with that right now," She murmurs, walking past him.

* * *

"Look," April places down her hands as Casey is sitting next to her, arms crossed. "They're not monsters, and they're not my cousin's kidnappers, okay? The only real monster is Shredder and the two mutants he's created."

"Bebop and Rocksteady," Casey adds in.

"If you think anything coming out of your mouth is gonna add to her credibility, you are sorely mistaken," Chief Vincent says in a serious tone. "Am I really supposed to believe that a New York citizen is a famous singer's cousin? You're the one who started talking nonsense over witnessing her a few days ago, and you sandbag me by not telling anyone you knew her!"

Casey holds up his hands in exasperation. "She had her reasons, and I believe her. She wasn't kidnapped!"

"Shredder mutated them with the help of Baxter Stockman. That's actually who you need to go see," April gets back to the point.

"Funny you should mention Dr. Stockman because we just finished analyzing some security footage that TCRI gave us," She grabs a remote.

"Great," April says, they could get out of here. Amy must be worried out of her mind.

"Guess who's on it." Chief Vincent turns on the TV and they turn around. Only April and Amy are shown, and no one else. Amy snatches the ooze.

"That's not what happened," April eyes the screen for the mutants, but she can't see them. "That footage has been altered, it's been edited."

"We checked its authenticity. It's clean," She says like a smart aleck. "You're both looking at orchestrating the kidnapping of a minor, or should I say disappearance since she isn't a kidnap victim anymore, and for filing a false police report over the matter."

"I never said she wasn't missing because she wanted to be left alone. You guys would've hounded her and make her talk about why she disappeared if I said otherwise," April argues fiercely. "And he here didn't know that she was trying to stay hidden," She points to Casey. "I want a phone call."

"Ha," Chief Vincent just laughs at her, leaning in closer. "I hate to break it to you, but all the phones have been shut down on account of monsters breaking into our station house."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but legally I'm entitled to a phone call," April retorts back. "My aunt and I are the only biological family that girl has. She's probably out of her mind wondering about me."

"Tell me where they all are," Chief Vincent requests simply.

"I don't know," April shakes her head. "But if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Chief." She slowly turns her eyes to look at Casey. "The turtles and Amy are not the ones you should be chasing."

She just leaves instead of listening...

"What now?" April asks Casey, but he has no answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel: Sorry for the late update since I updated at a later hour. I had things to do…driving my recently borrowed rental…anyway, by the time noon came around, I was already out of the house, so nothing I could've done about it.**

**My car is right now with the repair facility who took it around seven pm yesterday according to my insurance summary. They haven't given me an update as to when I have to get it, and I'm allowed to use the rental until the rental company calls me and notifies me that I can take it back to them. I'm still not up there yet, but uh…anything is possible. Okay, so enjoy the update.**

In the forests of Manaus, Brazil, trees are coming down as a giant tank is driving right into them. It's from TCRI and the two doors open to reveal Bebop and Rocksteady.

"What is it good for?" Bebop sings along to the radio.

"Absolutely nothing, Beebs!" Rocksteady smacks a fly on his face. Bebop pulls down some foliage, revealing a statue. He laughs as this was the last thing Shredder needed. "We found it!"

Rocksteady fires a missile from the tank and blows up the statue. They fist bump each other as they approach what's left of the statue. Digging through it, they find the last piece that Krang needed.

"Lookie here," Bebop holds it up and Rocksteady sniffs the object. "I like it!"

"Boss, we did it!" They video message Shredder. "We did it! We got that super important thing you need for the flying thing."

"Move your head, he gotta see me," Bebop pushes him out of the way. "Hey boss, it's me!"

"We have the final piece and they are heading back," Shredder ignores them as he walks up to Baxter Stockman.

"Countdown to the big show is officially on! And we are ready for action~!" He holds up his hands for a high five, but Shredder just stares at him, as if asking 'Really?' Stockman drops his hand slowly. "All systems are...standing by. Can you taste it, Shredder? The magnificence of what we're about to do? Yummy, isn't he?" He laughs giddily at the thought, going back to his work as he's realized Shredder isn't going to speak upon the matter.

* * *

A/B Transport is on its way to Brazil, the turtles and Amy inside the cargo hold. Mikey fans himself with a magazine.

"Aren't they supposed to be like...pretty stewardesses handing out warm hand towels and stuff?" He asks while Raph is bouncing a ball.

"Not down here, Mikey," Raph throws it again. "Not for us."

Leo wipes the sweat from his forehead, looking up at Amy. She's dabbing at herself with a towel, sweat marks on her top. He wouldn't dare say this out loud, but even in sweat, Amy's still very beautiful. Her soft skin, her plush lips, her cute little nose. It was a huge mistake lying to her...Donnie pulls up something from one of his devices and stands up.

"Oh boy." His voice brings Leo out of his thoughts. "Bebop and Rocksteady are en route back to New York."

"What?" Leo asks in bewilderment. How had the two caught a flight so quickly back home?

"They must've already retrieved the last piece they needed to open the portal," Donnie starts tracking them down, where their plane is in close range of theirs.

"Looks like our plane is about to cross over theirs, right?" Leo wonders as they're about to cross paths.

"Yeah, with a three thousand foot separation. Uh, I can plot a plot a course for intercept, but we'd have to jump. It's risky for Amy to use her wings at that height."

Raph's eyes slowly widen. "Jump?" He's jumped before, but not three thousand feet...

The exit is opened up by Donnie and they look at the world below them. "Oh no. Guys, I don't know if this is such a good plan! Are you sure sis can't use her wings?"

"Raph, at this height, I'll probably die with wings," Amy pinches her nose. "Not to mention I could get caught in the turbines."

"Aw come on, don't get all soft on me now, Raph," Mikey teases, "This is gonna be fun!" Donnie looks for how close the plane is, putting on his goggles and zooming in. He finds the other plane.

"We gotta go now, we have a thirty second window. You know the plan," He waves to them and jumps.

"Uh, dudes?" Mikey's the only one who notices it.

"What?"

"He jumped."

The three whip around to see that Donnie is gone. "He jumped?!" Raph's eyes widen in surprise.

"Alright," Leo grabs Amy's hand to her surprise and he smiles a bit. "One for all."

"Wait wait wait, you don't have a chute!" Raph calls out, but Leo hugs Amy close and jumps anyway with a holler. Her eyes widen at how high they are, but...it felt thrilling! She's never been at this height before, but with the wind blowing in her hair, falling towards a plane...it's exciting.

"I don't need a chute," Mikey steps up to the door. "I got my board!" He jumps off, spinning around on his hoverboard, spinning around. "Oh, this is awesome!"

Amy can't help but laugh a little, Leo glancing at her. She senses his look and stares at him, giving a small smile. He returns the gesture.

"Ames!" Leo calls out. "I'm sorry for what Raph did! He shouldn't have dragged you into going with him!"

"What?" She asks in confusion as she can barely hear past the roaring wind.

Raph, however, stays where he is, taking deep breaths. Donnie lowers his goggles again, seeing the plane coming into their descent. He fires a grappling look, which sticks to the back of the plane. The turtle is lowered and he spins around the back, landing near the tail. He jumps towards the grappling hook and keeps it in place.

"Uh, uh, I'm off!" Leo notices that he's a bit far. "I'm off. I'm off target!"

"I got it," Amy turns around and takes a hold of Leo's shell, opening up her wings and flying them towards the plane.

"Need a lift, guys?!" Mikey calls out, both of them shaking their heads.

"No, Mikey, don't!"

He bumps into them, all of them spinning around. "Slow down, Mikey!" Leo shouts, but Mikey can't control it.

"Prepare for the ouch!"

The turtles both scream and Amy makes an ice shield around them. When it touches the plane, it bounces a bit, but they land to Donnie, barely hanging on as Mikey is holding onto the back.

"Hang on, Mikey!" Leo pulls him up by his nunchuck, all three helping him up. Amy wipes off her forehead.

"All that was pure luck...didn't think that'd work," She places her hands on her hips, looking up towards the other plane.

"Lock in!" Donnie tells them and they attach themselves to the grappling hook. "Where's Raph?"

"He didn't jump?" Amy asks in surprise as they look up at the other plane. Raph is freaking out as he looks away from the door.

"Okay," He takes a deep breath. "You got this." He looks at the other plane, not sure if he's gonna make it or not. "Ah! What would Vin Diesel do? No regrets, no fear. No regrets, no fear. No regrets..." He steps back a bit. "NO FEAR!"

With all the might he has, he jumps off from the plane, flailing around. He's way off target as he's nearing the front of the plane instead of the back. "I REGRET THIS, FEAR SUCKS!" He screams once he sees his destination.

"Isn't he coming in kinda fast?" Donnie asks as they can see him.

"He must've jumped too late," Amy frowns and Raph pulls a string from his shell. This emits a parachute, flying him straight into a window. The pilots stare at him in confusion and he waves slowly, dragging himself off the window. He hits the wing, barely hanging onto it.

"Raph!" Leo calls out, and he slips off. Leo jumps up and grabs him, both of them swinging around. Raph sticks his sai into the plane.

"Nice catch!"

Leo opens the door to the cock pit, the others jumping in. However, they're immediately met with Foot Soldiers.

"Heh," Mikey comments.

"The good thing is, you're wearing chutes," Raph tells them.

"Chutes!" The younger brother repeats with a beaming smile.

"The bad news is..."

They throw the Foot Soldiers off the plane, but they luckily have parachutes as the two noticed. The team find a box, opening it to see the final piece needed for the portal.

"Okay, this must be what they came to Brazil for," Leo says, as it's the only thing weird enough in the plane.

"It's an inter-dimensional thingy mabob," Mikey states, acting as if he knows what it is.

"Well, there's probably a more technical name for it," Donnie corrects him.

"No matter what it's called, it's dangerous in the wrong hands," Amy looks at all of them.

Raph sees something and tenses up. "Uh...guys?" He lifts Mikey's head, who laughs once he sees it. The others lift their heads.

"Oh..." Donnie comments sheepishly.

"Boy," Leo finishes for him.

"Uh oh..." Amy murmurs as Bebop and Rocksteady are standing there. "Guys...meet Bebop and Rocksteady. Bebop and Rocksteady...you already know who I am," She waves it off nervously.

"Ohhh...she was at that freaky place where we got mutated!" Rocksteady points his large finger at her.

"Dude, bringin' back the mohawk. Good for you," Mikey tells Bebop, trying to get out of there unscathed.

"Oh, y'all got jokes, huh?" He runs his hands through his mohawk. "Let's see how funny you are after we bash your heads in! Well, not you, sweet thing," He winks at Amy.

Leo narrows his eyes in annoyance and he charges straight for Bebop, to the others' surprise. Bebop punches Leo and he lands on the ground. Rocksteady takes Raph and wrestles him to the ground.

"Watch it!" Donnie warns as Leo and Raph are rolling around. "Careful!"

Raph grabs Rocksteady and spins around, throwing him towards the tank. Donnie maneuvers around the fight, Leo spinning and kicking Bebop. He bends down and Amy runs, jumping off his shell and kicking Bebop to the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey calls out to them as Rocksteady gets inside the tank. He locks target, but ends up firing wildly anyway. He destroys boxes into bits, and the bullets start hitting the front of the plane, breaking some of it apart. The pilots are flown out of the plane, using their parachutes to steady themselves. Everyone gives Rocksteady a look.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Bebop exclaims at him.

"Yup, that's my bad," Rocksteady holds up his hands sheepishly. "I got a little carried away."

The plane starts falling apart on its own and they fly around wildly, due to no one flying the plane anymore. Mikey catches the box that holds the final piece.

"Got it! I got it!"

Donnie bumps into him, causing him to drop it.

"I'll take that!" It lands into Bebop's hands.

"I don't got it!" Mikey calls out, holding his head. A box hits him from behind.

"Don't worry guys, I'll level the plane!" Donnie walks up to the front, growing nervous. "And there's no cockpit." The alarm sounds off and he gets into the left seat, grabbing the wheel. He pulls hard to try and bring the plane up.

"Careful, as some of the objects may get damaged during flight!" Mikey says as the others are spinning around. Bebop charges towards Leo, who has the piece, but he jumps up into the air, causing him to bump into Rocksteady. The tank gets ripped apart due to the altitude and Rocksteady's head sticks through the bottom of the plane.

"Whoa!"

Pieces are still flying off and the steering wheel breaks apart.

"How you doing up there, Donnie?!" Leo calls out.

"Uh, everything is great! I'm doing awesome!" He lies, throwing the steering wheel out of the plane. Pulling out his bo staff, he sticks it where the steering wheel was. He pulls as hard as he can as they're about to crash. He screams as he pulls with all his might, the plane flying high into the air now. Raph slips onto the floor and so does Amy. The two have to dodge falling debris as it flies out of the plane. The tank goes as well, sending Raph outside.

"Raph!" Amy looks behind her as he's barely hanging onto a piece.

"This pig is flying!" Bebop shouts as he's sent flying. Rocksteady holds onto Amy's leg and she grips her fingers against the floor.

"You're too heavy! Get off of me!" She kicks him off and he slides towards the back.

"Ahhh!" He goes flying and when Leo passes by, Raph holds onto him. He throws him inside as the plane is nearing the water. Raph gets knocked off, flying towards the water.

"RAPH!" Leo shouts as Raph screams, his shell hitting the water. He bounces until he falls. The plane's wings get destroyed by a tree and Donnie screams his head off. With nothing to help the plane fly, it goes crashing into the water. Amy holds her breath as the other turtles swim up to the water. Leo takes a deep breath, hearing Mikey and Donnie surface. "Everyone okay?"

The two are holding onto debris that fell from the plane. "We're good."

"I'm good! Wait, where are Raph and Amy?"

"Huh?" Leo looks around for a sign of the girl. "Ames? AMES!"

Amy surfaces, gasping sharply with a cough. She swims over to them, grabbing a box and laying on top of it. "I'm here. I'm here..." She coughs again, already feeling cold from the water. And with her having ice powers, that's saying a lot.

Raph is somewhere nearby, swimming to shore and breathing in relief. "Land! Oh!" He laughs like a maniac, kissing the rock. "Land, land, land." He kisses the rock again, looking up to see a turtle staring at him. "Uh...this is awkward."

While Leo is looking around for Raph, he hears a laugh, looking towards the source to see Bebop.

"Let's rumble, baby!"

Leo and Amy glance to each other, wondering if he's really gonna do this when they just crashed. He jumps into the water, giving them their answer. Leo dives into the water and Bebop swims after the last piece. The rapids are going fast as they fall through. A tree branch is elevated into the air, so the two have to swim under it. Amy spots the box and they swim towards it.

"I got you, I got you!" Donnie is trying to get it, but it's knocked away by the two's attempt to get it. "Guys, no!"

"We had it, Donnie!" Amy gives him a look.

"Coming through!" Bebop calls out, the two swimming after him. The plane is floating behind them as he grabs the piece. "Got it!" He stands up on one of the wings, only for Leo and Amy to jump out of the water. He laughs as they land, Leo kicking the box out of his hands. Amy spins around, kicking it away and it lands in front of Mikey.

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" He slides on a tire, but the tank appears, flying him into the air. Rocksteady is driving it, and he aims a missile right at Donnie.

"Donnie!" Raph comes out of nowhere, pulling him out of the way. The projectile hits a tree while Bebop is wrestling with Amy and Leo for the piece. He kicks Amy into the water, taking the piece and smacking Leo into the river as well. He jumps, landing at the tank. Rocksteady helps him up.

"Thanks, buddy. My man." They fist bump.

"My man!"

The tank hits a big rock, stopping them in their tracks. They chuckle, waving at the team.

"Bye turtles and beautiful woman! Call me!"

"That's a nice way to say goodbye," Mikey comments, none of them noticing what's up ahead.

"Heads up!" Rockstedy points behind them.

"Wait, what?"

They turn their heads to see a waterfall, gasping. Trying to swim away is useless because they fall off anyway. The turtles' limbs go into their shells and Amy opens her wings, grabbing hold of all of them. She squeezes her eyes shut as they fall through the water...

But they're fine as Amy flies them above the river. Their limbs pop out of their shells.

"Hey, Amy, how can you lift all of us at once?" Mikey asks curiously.

"He's got a point. It's at least 500 pounds over water," Donnie holds up a finger.

"Raph's weight training," She explains, spitting out some water.

"Thanks, guys. Real team effort," Leo replies sarcastically. He shakes his head at them. Amy sighs slowly as they've lost the final piece...now Shredder can make that portal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Angel: Please don't ask me to make edits, because I'm already done with this movie. I'm not going back to change anything at the last minute, and I really don't want any suggestions...**

**Oh, Happy August 1****st**** to all of you. For any seniors in high school this year, have fun, and don't do anything dumb that would risk graduation. I'm not naming names, but when I graduated, I knew someone who didn't turn his books, or didn't pay his late fees, and therefore he missed out. Definitely turn in everything on time! No slacking!**

**Meanwhile, I'll be in my last semester in college since I'm in a two year one. I'll earn a Associate of Arts degree, and then I'll be transferring out!**

Chief Vincent is still out of the room, April running a hand through her hair. "We're gonna get through this," Casey tells her gently, as she looks like she's about to flip.

"Casey, we're in holding, suspects of my cousin's 'kidnapping.' We're screwed," She whispers, dragging a hand down her face.

"They can't prove it. They have no evidence that she even was kidnapped," He whispers back, the door opening to reveal the chief.

"If you're gonna press charges, just press charges," April speaks up with a straight face as Chief Vincent leans against the wall.

"You still owe her a phone call," Casey reminds the blonde, who simply shrugs.

"I don't owe anybody anything...until you tell me where those turtle things came from, and where your 'cousin' was all this time," Chief Vincent walks up to Casey, glancing at April. "Did you enjoy watching her suffer all those years?"

"NO! Because I didn't do it! I would never put Amy through anything like that!" April protests fiercely. "Aunt Emily and Amy are all I have. Why would I ever hurt her?"

"New Hampshire, to answer your demand," Casey says sarcastically.

"Wow...you're actually a bigger loser than I thought," She knocks on the door, which opens to let her out. He lets those words sink in.

"Don't worry about her, Casey, she's just trying to get under your skin...like with me," April tells him, noticing his silence.

"No, she's right...I've been hearing that my whole life. You know, I've only ever really had one goal," He sits across from her. "I wanted to make detective in the New York City Police Department. I wanted to put criminals away, not just keep them in cages." He gives a small sigh, "But, working corrections, you do learn two good things. One, justice comes in all shapes and sizes. And two, it's way easier to pick a cop's pocket than you might think," He holds up Vincent's cell phone and she smiles a bit. Casey tosses the phone to her and she catches it. "Make a call."

Since she can't risk the turtles' identity again, or her cousin's for that matter, there was only one option...

Vern is blowing air into a bag, a falcon statue near him. He hears his phone buzz and picks up. "Yeah?"

"Vern."

"O'Neil," He says slowly, blowing air into the bag again.

"No listen, I need you to-"

He releases the air, a marker in his mouth. April gives a look of confusion. "What is that sound?"

"Oh, just a little side bencher. Falcon breath. Turns out people are willing to pay 200 bucks a pop to have my hot air."

"Look, forget that I asked," She says sharply, deciding to change the subject. "Casey and I are in police custody."

He chuckles a bit. "Shocking. Why would they wanna question you? I mean, just because you broke into their headquarters!"

"Look, I got bigger problems than myself right now, okay? It doesn't help that they think I'm behind Amy's alleged kidnapping. Baxter Stockman doctored the footage from TCRI, but I'm betting there's some sort of secondary that shows he's been working with Shredder and that he turned Bebop and Rocksteady into mutants."

"Look," He heaves a sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be the hero the city thinks you are."

She hangs up and he thinks to himself, putting the phone down. They didn't deserve this, and they were innocent...despite April not noticing him, she's been with him through a lot, and vice versa. The least he could do was help them out...

* * *

He enters TCRI's 36th floor, walking up to the guard. "Coming through."

Of course, he's immediately stopped. "It's a restricted area."

Vern just laughs at him. "You know, I know something that'll open just about any door in this town..." He holds up the key to the city. "The key to the city."

The guard's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You're the Falcon-"

"Uh buh buh buh buh," Vern interrupts him. "You haven't earned the respect yet to say my name out loud. But put yourself in the ranks, run downstairs and grab me a cappuccino."

The guard nods and walks off, Vern walking inside. "If there was surveillance, where would it be? Come on, Vern! You were a cameraman before...you got all fancy." He looks around and sees something in the ceiling. He counts how many cameras are in the room, noticing that all of them are in line with the clock on the wall. "Hidden camera, there we go."

He walks up to the clock, staring at it with a grin. He snatches a chair and pulls it over, resting his knees on it. Since it's a chair with wheels, he wobbles, trying very hard to balance himself long enough to reach the clock. When he finally does, the camera shows him with a funny-looking face since he's looking right at it.

"Right on time." He pulls out the clock, but there's a white string connected to it. He stares at the clock and then at the wire, which is wired weirdly...He starts pulling at it, but nothing comes out. He pulls it all the way around the windows, glancing around for anyone. Vern starts pulling again, with the wire being seemingly endless. He goes around the room and back to where he started, pulling it all the way down to a wire box. He sighs at how much time he just wasted, opening the panel and finding the source. He downloads it into his hard drive and takes it out, grinning.

* * *

"You think standing on the sidelines makes you some kind of hero?" Raph demands as the turtles and Amy are taking a plane back.

"You can't just push past me like that, bro!" Mikey exclaims, Amy rubbing a temple. She shivers a bit. Hitting cold water from a plane crash while having ice powers didn't exactly help. Suddenly, there's something warm touching her shoulders. She looks up to see Leo putting a stray jacket over her. He goes back to his normal position as if he hadn't moved, but he was already found out. Amy stares at him for an explanation, but she pulls the jacket tighter when she doesn't get one.

"You were being a nitwit, you were gonna lose that thing!"

The three brothers are arguing with each other over what happened. "I had it right in my hand!" Donnie exclaims to Leo and Amy. "And you acted like I wasn't even there!"

"It is not my job to make your presence known," Leo speaks up to them. "Alright? Get out of your head and communicate."

Amy puts a hand to her face, annoyed by this. What happened to her family? What changed? They never acted like this before.

"Oh, what do you expect? He's all logic, no skill," Raph spits at him.

"Oh, coming from the guy who's all instinct, no restraint!" Mikey retorts back to him.

"Dude, what do you know about anything? You're all heart and no brain," Leo asks Mikey in disdain.

"How could you?" Donnie steps up to him. "You may know a lot about strategy, but you know nothing about feelings! No wonder why our sister dumped you."

Mikey and Raph seem to agree with him.

Amy looks up slowly at that last sentence, Leo staring at him in anger. "What'd you just say?" He gets no answer and he takes a moment to think. "Fair enough." He stands up, walking up to them. "Wanna know the one thing I am feeling? We may be brothers...but we are not a team. And my relationship with Amy is none of your business," He pushes Donnie slightly. The brother narrows his eyes in anger and pushes Leo back.

"That's because you have no relationship."

Leo's eyes flash in anger and he tackles Donnie to the ground. Raph tries to pull him off, but it's no use as the two start kicking and punching each other. Mikey just stares in horror, Amy standing up. She walks past Mikey and he wonders what she was gonna do.

She lifts up her foot and stomps on it, ice forming on the ground. Multiple icicles form, causing the brothers to back away, holding up their hands. They look down in shame, as they could tell what she must be feeling.

"...You know," She speaks up after a few seconds. "I thought I was at my worst four years ago. Now...it's all of this. I don't know about you, but these aren't my brothers. This isn't my family."

She walks past all of them to somewhere she can be alone until they landed. They let her words linger, realizing...

She was right.

* * *

Baxter Stockman is assembling the final piece of the device, Shredder watching his every move. He carefully plants it in and the top starts to glow. A portal starts spinning as the top glows brightly, the Arc Capacitor powering up the portal. Stockman, Shredder, and Karai back away slowly, looking in awe.

"It's working."

"Yes, we did it. Once it's fully powered, the portal will be just warm enough for the Technodrome to come piece by piece! This is gonna be insane! Galileo, Issac Newton...Steve Jobs." He giggles, Shredder slowly turning to him. "Their names will be footnotes in the annuals after what's about to happen here." He starts chuckling at how famous he was gonna be. The Arc Capacitor causes a sonic disruption, which creates a portal into the sky...


	16. Chapter 16

Vern arrives in the police station, where he's escorted by another officer. She points him over to Chief Vincent and he approaches her. Hopefully this would work...

"Chief Vincent," He speaks up and she turns around at the sound of her name. "I'm Vern Fenwick. You might know me as..." He pauses for a second, but continues on because he could tell she could care less. "Doesn't matter," He digs into his pocket and holds up the flash drive. "You need to see this."

They pull up the correct footage on the computers. "Bebop, who's that?" Rocksteady asks as April and Amy run to the ooze on screen. Amy grabs it and they run off towards the entrance. Chief Vincent looks around awkwardly. It seems that for once, her ambition to save Lia got in the way of her judgement...

"I also have a copy of Amy's license in Florida," Vern pulls out a paper copy. "Which is dated the day after she disappeared. She gave it to me for emergencies, I'm her legal guardian when her mother passes on. There's no way they had anything to do with her disappearance if she was in another state."

Of course, that wasn't true, but he had to make it believable somehow.

April and Casey arrive. "Let 'em go," She orders, biting her lip. "Thank you," She says to Vern, who nods. "Falcon."

"Uh, chief," Casey rushes up to her. "You might need this," He holds out her phone, which she snatches.

"Well played," She comments, walking off. "Great. So I got a rhino and a warthog to add to our troubles," She mutters to Jade.

"Good looking out," April says to Vern.

"Anytime," He replies as they start to leave.

"I want an AMPB on a Dr. Baxter Stockman, and get a few-" She stops short and so does everyone else as there's a creaking sound. Chief Vincent slowly walks up to the window, as do April and Casey, to see the big milky way looking grey cloud in the sky.

* * *

Leo flips through a book in the lair when the ground starts shaking, pieces of the ceiling falling. Donnie notices it too while he's working, Mikey standing up from his drum set. Raph stops using his punching bag and Amy stops having tea with her mother. All of them look up as parts of the tunnel fall. Leo steps up to Donnie, who stares at him silently. He then looks to Raph and Mikey. Then they all look to Amy, who approaches them slowly, a look of concern reaching her face.

"What's happening out there, Donnie?" Leo asks patiently. Donnie walks up to his computers.

"Oh my god," He murmurs slowly at what he's seeing. "Shredder did it." They gather around to see the clouds in the sky. "The portal's opening."

"This can't be happening," Amy rubs her temples.

Leo takes a glance at Amy, noticing how silent she's been for a while. Obviously, she's still thinking about what happened...he takes a deep breath and approaches her, giving his brothers a look. They simply turn around, their shells facing him. He decides to ignore it for now, turning to the brunette.

"Amy."

She sighs slowly, looking up at him. She could see the regret in his eyes. "I deceived you, I broke your necklace, and I'm sorry. I really am. You can hate me...all you want. I know you will probably never forgive me, and if I were you, I would've done the same. I...I've been horrible to you, and you didn't deserve that, especially when you had every right to be mad at me. But I love you and you love me. What we have is real, no matter what happens. You can't deny it, but you're trying to, only because of what I did."

"People who love each other don't lie, Leonardo. Or tell them how to act. I'm not someone that'll just follow your orders and that's it. You-you went behind my back. I had my heart broken by someone I never thought would hurt me, ever. I have nothing left of my father, who I never knew. You took that piece of him away from me," Amy tries not to cry.

"I didn't know it was your father's necklace! So I messed up, and I'm really sorry, but would you have loved me more if I was a human?"

"Yeah!" She exclaims suddenly to his surprise. "Leo, I don't care that you're a giant turtle, or that I can't be seen in public with you. I love you for you. I'm sorry I lost my cool with you in front of your brothers, but I'm also not, because you still lied to me. But our feelings are still real, because I know they are...I genuinely love you, but if you can't see that-"

Leo pulls her into a kiss and butterflies flutter in her stomach, just like they did when she first saw him. As he feels her return the kiss, he churrs and she couldn't deny that Leo was right. What they have is reality, a love that was so right. She could forgive the lies as long as he was honest. They could make it work.

He breaks the contact. "I…when I saw what that ooze could do for me, for us…I didn't want to believe it at first. I thought that keeping the truth would protect you…but that was a mistake. And I kept…trying to change the team." Leo looks down at her hands. "To change you. But you don't need to change. I don't want you to. It was me…who needed it. And believe me when I say that hurting you…that was the _last_ thing I wanted to do. I'll do anything to make it up to you, as long as it takes." He kisses the back of her hands.

"Well...I can't say that I'm still not mad about your lying and for breaking my necklace, but I'll forgive it...promise you won't lie to me again, though. I'm willing to start over, with no lies, honesty, communication, and trust."

"I promise," He wraps his arms around her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

"Aww," Mikey calls out, to which Raph smacks him on the head for. "Ow."

The large clouds forming in the sky are getting everyone's attention. They start asking questions that can't be answered as they stare at the clouds exploding, leaving a blue cut in the sky. A taxi driver gets out of the car, as do the passengers. A crowd forms near the street, taking pictures and photos. Pieces start coming out of the portal.

"Amazing. This alien warship is coming through piece by piece," Donnie examines one of the metal pieces with his computer. "Hacking into the main data core..."

Leo paces around as he does so. "Okay, ship's designate is...the Technodrome. Commanding officer goes by the name of...Krang."

"I don't know that guy, but I hate that guy!" Mikey speaks up, Amy shaking her head.

"He's not just Krang..." She stands in front of them. "He must be the one who helped Shredder escape into that portal. And all of those pieces he collected must be for him."

"If Krang were to finish building this thing, it wouldn't just be a ship. It would be a war machine that would end all life here! It would be the end of the world," Donnie says gravely. "But there is something we can do. The atmosphere around that Technodrome would be toxic to anyone with the standard cardiovascular system."

"What are you saying?" Leo asks curiously.

"We may be the only ones who can survive around that portal. The only ones who can get close enough to this Technodrome, to shut it down," Donnie gestures to the screen and then to the girl. "Since Amy here is half mutant, because her cardiovascular system consists of mutant blood, she won't be at risk."

"But how? We're being hunted," Mikey points out. "They think we're monsters."

"Yeah, we're gonna need the cops at our backs," Raph speaks up. "They're planning to lock us up. They still think we're behind sis' kidnapping."

"Unless..."

Donnie opens up a secret compartment, taking the purple ooze. "One sip, and we'll stay the same on the inside...but look like humans on the outside." He glances at his brothers. "It could probably even make Amy human again."

He holds out the ooze to Leo, who takes hold of it. He sighs, not knowing what to do. It would be a big change...how would they even handle it?

"Your boyhood is drawing to an end," Splinter and Emily approach them out of nowhere. "You are becoming young men. The choice...is yours."

"You'll still be our children no matter what you look like...or what you do," She smiles softly at Leo and he returns the gesture. He looks back to the ooze and holds it out to Raph.

"Do whatever you guys like. It's your call."

Mikey turns to the others in surprise, Amy glancing at all of them. Donnie looks to Raph, all three of them nodding with whatever he chooses. Raph sighs slowly and takes it from Leo. All this time, he thought he needed to be human...but now...

He turns around and throws the bottle, breaking it.

"We're turtles. We shouldn't change that or our sister," He stares at Leo and Amy. Amy smiles softly at him and Leo kisses her temple.

"Let's go. Ames, you stay here."

"What? Why?" She asks in confusion.

"They might take you in if they see us with you," Donnie explains and she sighs slowly. "We can't risk that or them revealing that you're still alive."

"Sorry, babycakes," Mikey says as they run off. Amy narrows her eyes, glancing at her parents. They nod at her to make the decision.

It was time to stop being silent about her past. She didn't care about her risks anymore.

She runs off into the sewers to go and help.


	17. Chapter 17

**Angel: This particular chapter is not for the fan of heart if you're not over 18, so...read at your own risk. We got five more chapters to go! **

The police are waiting in an alley, blocking off access to the citizens. The whole fleet of officers are pointing their guns at a manhole cover in the middle of the alley. April, Casey, Rebecca, and Vern are standing behind them.

"You sure they're coming?" Rebecca asks skeptically. It felt like she was being set up.

"They're coming," April says after a few seconds.

The covers are pushed off the manholes as the four turtles step out. Everyone stares at them and the officers are prepared to fire if necessary. They look at the officers nervously, hoping not to get the same reaction again. The four hold up their hands.

"Hold your fire," Rebecca orders them.

"Hold your fire."

"Hold your fire."

"What...are you?" Rebecca asks as she walks up to them.

"We're not really into labels," Mikey answers her.

"Some call us freaks...monsters," Leo says hesitantly.

"Let's just say we're five siblings from New York who hate bullies and love this city," Raph smirks at them.

"And right now, we're the city's best hope," Donnie finishes, to which Rebecca chuckles at.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to take it from us. Take it from him," Leo gives Vern a look, pointing at the man. He glances between the turtles and Rebecca.

"Go ahead, Vern," April encourages him, "Tell her about the arrangement."

"What arrangement?" He plays dumb, but Raph cracks his knuckles as a threat. "Oh _that_ arrangement. Look, The Flacon is still the Falcon, I just...may have gotten a little help from my friends. These five are the ones who took Shredder down the first time. I was kind of more of a wingman."

"We've been doing our part to protect this city," Leo explains to them. "From the shadows."

A clank is heard and they turn around to see pieces of the Technodrome flying past them.

"And we think we have something to offer! We're gonna need-"

"Strategy," Raph continues with a smile, offering his hand.

"Instinct," Leo puts his hand on top of Raph's.

"Logic," Mikey grins at Donnie as he puts his hand down.

"And boat loads of heart," Donnie puts his hand last and they throw them up in the air.

Rebecca's eyes widen as she sees something behind the turtles. Casey, April, and Vern don't seem so surprised, however. The turtles turn around, shocked to see Amy standing behind them. They had no idea how she found them, but her presence was concerning.

"Ames," Leo walks up to her rapidly, "What are you doing?"

Amy takes a deep breath. "What I should've done a long time ago..."

"Wait..." Raph steps up to her, not sure if he's hearing this right, "Are you doin'...what I think you're doin'?"

She doesn't answer, confirming their suspicions. "Amy, you can't do that. You'd be exposing yourself to the whole world," Donnie says with such urgency, he sounds like he's begging.

"I thought you wanted to stay hidden, dudette," Mikey frowns in concern.

"What happened to keeping your identity safe?" Leo demands, grabbing her shoulders to try and stop her. "If this gets out, your life won't be the same again." He whips around to April, Casey, and Vern. "You guys knew about this?"

"If she wants to do it...then I support her decision," is all April says.

"I don't-I don't care," She tries to keep in her tears at their begging. "You guys sacrificed your identities to save me and my family. Now it's time I returned the favor...I'm tired of staying silent about this, about me."

The turtles look at each other skeptically, wondering if she was really ready for this. Ultimately, they can't change the fact that it was her decision, and that she knew the risks. So, the only thing they can do is step back and let things play out.

Amy looks at them gratefully as they all move away, slowly stepping up so that everyone can see her. They all stare at her, waiting for an explanation. She closes her eyes as the events still haunt her memories...but it was time to stop hiding. It was time to speak up, not only for the turtles, but for herself.

"...The turtles had nothing to do with my disappearance," She opens her eyes, looking at the police softly. "In fact...I only met them about two years ago. When I was..." She pauses as she tries to make her words come out of her mouth. "When I was still performing...I was sexually assaulted by a man on stage. Everyone thought it was just an act...but it wasn't."

Leo looks away, squeezing his eyes shut that he couldn't do more.

"I was singing a verse...and he just approached. I didn't know him. I couldn't just go on without knowing who he was because something felt off. So I stopped. And I asked who he was. He said nothing...and then he threw me onto the bed."

Mikey tries not to cry as Donnie consoles him. Raph grunts in rage that the man got away and Leo just looks guilty. April and the others could sympathize.

"He was choking me. I elbowed him in the ribs. I was aiming for...down there. He was a talker. And when he tied me up, he was chattering on about...sexual things." Amy reaches out to her cheeks as she sniffs, Leo gritting his teeth that she was caused so much humiliation. "While he was ripping off my blouse...he commented on my pink lace brassiere and what a naughty little girl I was."

_Calm down, Leo. _The blue-banded turtle is taking deep breaths, trying not to let his anger show.

"When he ripped...my underwear off, he told me that he knew I couldn't move, but he hoped I was awake for it. Then he slapped me across the face a couple of times, cursed at me."

_Bastard. _Raph grips his sais that are still in his holsters. If he wasn't surrounded by police right now, he'd take them out. They had done nothing to help Amy's investigation.

"He bit my breast," Amy grips the edges of her jacket, further covering herself with it. "And I heard him unzip his pants."

_It's just...so horrible this happened to her. _Donnie removes his glasses, wiping at his eyes. He doesn't usually get this emotional, but hearing her story and her shaken voice...was taking a toll on him.

"Then he...he p-" Amy sniffs, crossing her arms, "He pulled my jaw open as far as it would go, and he..." She closes her eyes again, trying not to throw up. "I couldn't breathe."

"Do you...need a minute?" Rebecca asks softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"No," Amy waves a hand, wiping her stray tears. "He s...he said I had a velvet throat."

_I'm so mad that we couldn't stop it. _Mikey turns to Leo, who's bending down while panting, not wanting to scream in anger.

"And he stuck his fingers in me and said I was glad I was enjoying myself," Amy puts a hand to her heart, clutching at the fabric in her fist. "That's when I felt the full weight of my body on me and his belly slapping against me." Tears fall down her tan cheeks, staining them. "And he said...you sure are sweet. And I just...I just...wanted to die. I just...oh god," Her voice breaks as it's the first time she's actually told this story in full detail.

April squeezes her fists so hard they turn white. Casey grips his hockey stick bat while Vern turns away, sniffling. The police have sad eyes as Rebecca wipes her eyes away with a tissue. Hearing this confession after so much suspicion...she wanted to solve Amy's case, but not like this...

"After...he was done, that was the end of any sense of normal life," Amy whispers softly. "I ran to my dressing room and stayed there after everyone left. My mom and April saw it after it aired, and came to my apartment. I told them everything, and said that I needed to get away...so I left April here and moved to Florida with my mother. I didn't know what to do. My father was dead. People were wondering how I was. I just...couldn't face it. So...I chose not to say anything, and he was never arrested. I silently retired, and I changed my last name to Smith. When the news reported me missing after I did everything necessary to hide my identity, I just accepted it. It was just better for people to think I was dead...than to face the past."

April sniffles sadly that she didn't check up on Amy more. Vern places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I died inside. I cried all the time. I spent six months on the couch sleeping in my clothes. I lost myself. But...I came back. Because I wanted some part of my life to be normal," Amy looks at April. "And I met the turtles," She glances at the four behind her. "All this time, I've been staying with them. And in the last two years, I...I found myself."

The four look away bashfully at how much she valued them. After all that had happened...it was nice to hear it from someone.

"So please...don't punish the turtles, my cousin, or my friends for something they didn't do. They would never hurt me," Amy looks up fully at the police, staring all of them in the eye as she turns her head. "Instead, blame me...for not speaking up sooner. I made my mistakes, and I'm finally accepting responsibility for not doing anything about what happened to me...I shouldn't have waited so long...if I knew it would come to this..."

She can't stop the tears as she cries, Leo hugging her from behind. The other turtles join in, April glancing at Rebecca. She's silently begging for the woman to leave her cousin alone.

Rebecca sighs slowly. Through Amy's story, she knew that the girl had been through a lot. She's gotten her answers, but at what cost? Psychologically traumatizing Amy who was falsely reported missing for two years?

And what about the turtles? She couldn't just take Amy away from them. She could tell that she really cared about them, so much that she exposed herself and told them the truth...

"We believe you."

Amy looks up at the blonde, who nods slowly. "The turtles won't be arrested for your 'kidnapping.' And...this won't go public."

"...Thank you," She closes her eyes. Rebecca nods at her and April runs up to her cousin, giving her a big hug. The younger female returns it tightly, everyone smiling. Amy grins at the turtles. "Now let's try that again," She offers her hand and the turtles chuckle, putting their hands one by one on top of hers. They throw them up in the air again, smiling.

"Load up!" Rebecca calls out as the officers run around.

"April, Casey, and Vern need an escort to Pier 90. The electromagnetic force of the portal is coming from there," Donnie explains to the chief as they run up to the bus. "Forwarding you the coordinates."

"Send a team!" Leo orders, Rebecca turning around as he walks with an officer, Amy walking next to him. "Take us to the closest building. We'll make our way up to a ship and take down Krang on his own turf."

"Damn it, I forgot my sword," Amy facepalms and Casey whistles to her.

"Yo ice princess!" He holds up her sword, since the three humans knew she would come. She holds out her hand and he throws it to her. When she catches it, she spins around and sheathes it on her back.

"Hey."

She looks up at Leo, who pulls her into a chaste kiss. The other turtles see this and smirk at them.

"For good luck," Leo whispers when he pulls away. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine. We have to look out for each other, don't we?" She winks at him and he suppresses a laugh. She turns to Chief Vincent. "Chief! We should be getting a lock on Stockman in a few minutes!"

"Right," Rebecca nods at her. "I want a team on Stockman now!"

Casey and Vern run up to a car, Casey looking up to see more pieces of the Technodrome.

"Come on, O'Neil, get in!" Vern calls out and as she reaches the passenger's seat, she turns to Amy.

"Good luck, Amy!"

"You too!" She waves to April as she gets into the car. The police sirens go off as all vehicles leave, Casey following them from his car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Angel: Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of stuff to do today and I lost track of time ^^' Since my sister is leaving soon, I might be doing late night updates at this point...**

"I installed a breathing apparatus in your helmet," Stockman explains as he's walking with Shredder and Karai. "It'll help us survive the unique atmosphere of the assembled Technodrome. And I made a handheld version of the teleportation by-" Karai snatches the device from him and walks away, caring less about what he was saying. Shredder stares at the Arc Capacitator. "Look at what we've done! This is undeniable! We'll be gods into generations!"

"I'll be a god," Shredder corrects the doctor, to his confusion. He was tired of hearing this 'we.' "You'll be just what you've always been..."

"What's that?" Dr. Stockman couldn't help ask.

"A footnote," Shredder puts on his helmet.

"No," Dr. Stockman starts off, realizing what's happening.

"Take him to our facility in Tokyo."

Karai gestures for the two Foot Soldiers behind the doctor to grab him. "No, no, no!" He protests while being dragged away. "No, no! You can't do this to me! No, you, no! You will-no! I've done everything you asked! You promised, no!"

Karai hands him the breathing device. "I will be a legend! I will be-no! I will be a legend! You cannot do this to me! The world will know my name!" The door slams in his face.

"No one will ever know who you are," Shredder presses the device and disappears from the room.

When the van leaves the building, the two Foot Soldiers and Stockman find themselves surrounded by police cars. The two ninja get out, but get tackled by officers. Stockman attempts to make a run for it.

"Hands in the air!" An officer points a gun at him. "You're under arrest for tampering with evidence and for your role in...that," He points up to the sky.

"No! I cannot be detained!" Stockman protests as two officers grab him. "He promised me! I will not be silenced! I will be a legend! A legend!"

* * *

The rest of the police force are moving past the crowd, who are too busy looking at the sky.

"Stockman has been apprehended. I repeat, Stockman has been apprehended," One of the officers reports to Rebecca. Leo grins, putting an arm around Amy's shoulders and kissing her cheek softly.

"That's my girl."

She high threes the other turtles.

"We're 90 seconds out," Rebecca reports as Leo is looking at the news. "I've got taxis out there, weapons, communications standing by."

"All we need is cover to get up there. When we do, we gotta find that beacon that's throwing all those pieces together," Leo points to the TV screen.

"If we can send that beacon back to where it came from, and April, Casey, and Vern can close that portal on our command..." Donnie starts off.

"Goodbye Technodrome," Mikey nods to them.

"Goodbye Krang," Raph speaks up. "Team effort."

"Team effort," Mikey nods in agreement. The brothers punch each other lightly on the shoulder, Amy smiling softly at them. Thank goodness everything was back to normal...

The vehicles split up; humans on one side, mutants on the other. "Right, they're splitting up," Donnie reports to the others.

"Wait, we aren't going with the turtles and Amy?" Vern asks in a panic. "Why aren't we going with the turtles and Amy?! When something bad happens, you wanna be with the turtles and Amy!"

April and Casey ignore him as the vehicles go their separate ways, the Technodrome slowly forming. As it's building, Shredder teleports onto the main floor. Krang twists his head on, bursting out of the stomach plate.

"Commander Krang," Shredder steps up to the alien brain.

"There you are, Shredder. I thought you'd never get here!" Krang crosses his arms with sass.

"As you asked, the beacon has been set. And once the Technodrome reassembles, we can rule the planet."

"I'm sorry, we?" Krang asks incredibly, turning around. "_We_ will rule?!" He laughs at the thought of sharing the pride.

"We were a team!" Shredder reminds him.

"We were a team," Krang mocks him. "Teams are for the weak!" He pushes Shredder slightly. "Family is for the scared!" He pushes him again towards the center. "The Earth is my toy, and I do not like to share!" The floor separates near Shredder.

"You betrayed me!"

"Actually, I barely even thought about you," Krang confesses, to the rage of Shredder. He unsheathes his claws from his gauntlets, but is immediately frozen. "Back in the toy chest, with the rest of the things I've broke in!"

Shredder gets lowered into the ground, surrounded by other memorabilia, and then locked away. "Now for a new game! Look out, Earth, it's playtime!"

* * *

The police cars eventually come to a stop, the van turning to a stop. Rebecca gets out with Jade, the citizens recording them.

"Shields up!"

The police put their shields up. "Okay, let's get 'em in."

"Tight form on that barricade!" Jade orders them, the barricade seeming to work. The turtles and Amy crawl slowly past the unsuspecting people. When they reach the evacuated building, they rush inside. One particular piece of the Technodrome hits the side of a building, causing debris to fall. Cars come to a stop as police cars speed past them, followed by Casey and the other two. April looks up at the sky, more debris falling from buildings. A car hits a large piece of rock.

"Casey!" April screams at him.

"Hold on!" He maneuvers behind a car. "I'm going in!" He skids in a turn towards Stockman's lab, Karai seeing them from the security cameras. She presses a button, creating a ten pin barricade. One car hits a pin, while Casey's car is sent flying.

"Casey, Casey!" April shouts while Vern is screaming his head off. The trunk hits the ceiling, while the police cars crash into each other. Casey's car is the only one that makes it into the building, leaving the others stuck outside.

* * *

Donnie jumps on a gargoyle, putting on his goggles. "This thing's 57% complete. If we don't stop it now, it's gonna be ready to go in less than four minutes!"

"Guys, what are we waiting for?" Mikey asks them.

"You got this?" Leo questions Raph.

"Yeah," He grins, not even afraid of the height anymore as he stands on the quartz. "I got this. Surf's up, New York!" He jumps off, the turtles hollering as they do the same. Amy opens her wings and jumps, flying after them. Mikey spins around, landing on a piece of the Technodrome.

* * *

Casey, April, and Vern get out of the smoking car, panting at what they just experienced. April hears a strange whooshing noise...

"Do you hear that?" She doesn't seem to be the only one. "It sounds strange."

"Like alien spacecraft in the sky is strange?" Vern asks sarcastically to Casey.

"No," He gestures for them to stop moving. "That kind of strange."

Bebop and Rocksteady arrive in the building, the three hiding behind some crates.

"We gotta keep our eyes out for intruders," Bebop calls out as they stop their motorcycles.

"Well, what do intruders look like?" Rocksteady asks cluelessly.

"Anybody that's not a big pig or a big rhino," Bebop elaborates, gesturing to himself and his partner.

"Ah..."

"Oh...oh boy," Casey comments at the sight of them in person. "Listen," He turns back to Casey and April. "You guys secure the portal device..." He glances to see Bebop picking his nose. "I'll deal with those two."

"Secure the portal device? What does that even mean?" Vern asks in confusion.

"It means kick the butt of anyone who's guarding it, wait for Donnie's go signal, and shut it down!"

"Yeah, but we don't know how many people are guarding it!" Vern retorts back.

"Well, do you wanna switch?"

Vern looks up at Bebop and Rocksteady. He'd get his butt kicked within two seconds if he even tried.

"...Yeah no, we're gonna secure the portal."

"Thought so," Casey stands up, running to face them. "Hey fellas!" They turn their attention to him. "Remember me?"

"Look who it is," Bebop nods in recognition.

"Hey cop, how's your noggin?" Rocksteady points to his temple.

"Come on!" Casey gestures for them to attack.

"As you wish," Rocksteady and Bebop fist bump.

"It's on, baby!"

Casey takes off into a run as they chase after him on their motorcycles. April and Vern take this chance to run off and find the portal device.

But something tells them that it wasn't going to be easy...


	19. Chapter 19

**Angel: Hi everyone. We have two more chapters before this story comes to an end...well, technically one, the last one is a epilogue. Right now, I'm working on Big Hero 6 and Sophia X, so I think I'll upload Batman vs TMNT...maybe Friday or Saturday. Most likely Saturday, because my sister has a hair appointment on Friday that I have to drive her to...don't know how long I'll be gone then. Anyway, whenever I'm done uploading Batman vs TMNT is when I'll work on uploading Big Hero 6. See you tomorrow!**

"Ultrasonic scanners indicate the beacon's location is somewhere near the command module a few hundred feet ahead," Donnie reports to the others.

"Okay, we've gotta stop this thing from completing," Leo points to the Technodrome.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Raph asks and Leo sees something in the center.

"Let's start with whatever that thing is."

Something emerges from the center of the Technodome, revealing Krang himself. Donnie lifts up his goggles.

"That must be Krang..."

"Alright, fall in, guys!" Leo declares and the turtles jump off. Amy flies behind them as they run down the path, flipping and jumping over forming hallways. They reach Krang and get their weapons ready. The robot just stands there, however.

"Whoa...it's not that bad, it's just a giant robot," Raph says slowly, all of them walking towards the thing.

"Huh," Mikey stops spinning his nunchucks. "Man, I was expecting way worse."

"And what would that look like?" Raph asks as he pokes the metal.

"I don't know, like a mustache maybe, evil goatee or something?" An eye opens, causing Mikey to scream. Krang emerges from the stomach, causing Mikey to back away. "It looks like a chewed up piece of gum, with a face!"

"I'll only warn you once," He steps up to them. "Get off my ship!"

"Donnie, get to the console," Leo points ahead with his sword. "Let's get this jacked up disco ball back where it came from."

"And preferably soon, so I don't have to look at it for too long," Amy sticks her tongue out in disgust. Donnie nods, the others turning to the alien.

"Hey bubblelicious, let's see what you've got," Leo smirks at the robot, the five running up to fight.

"I'll show you what I've got!" He declares while flinging them away. He kicks Raph away and he slides to a stop.

"This dude's tougher than I thought," He wipes his kicked cheek.

* * *

Casey is still running while the two mutants are laughing, speeding up their bikes. "You better run!"

"You cannot escape the Bebop!"

He turns a corner and finds a couple of a cars. He rushes past them and hides behind the last one.

A Foot soldier is walking right below Vern and April as they're hiding on top of one of the containers. April gestures for him to take care of the man.

"What?! Why me?" He whispers, sighing in defeat. Vern jumps off and pushes the Foot Soldier to the crate, knocking him own. April nods in approval. She didn't think he had it in him.

* * *

"Let's go!" Leo shouts, but gets grabbed by a mechanical arm.

"Come on, Mikey!" Raph and Mikey lunge for the alien, making him drop Leo. Donnie jumps over all the chaos and reaches the console. He starts to hack into it.

"90 seconds before it's complete. All you, Donnie." He looks up at more pieces forming. "No pressure. No pressure."

Amy holds out her arms, freezing Krang's legs.

"You know, I'm looking forward to enslaving you," Krang tells the other four as he spins his robot arms, knocking them down. "A cage full of tortoises and a cage with this girl might be nice."

"We're turtles!" Raph jams his sai into the shoulder. "Not tortoises! And she's our sister! There's a big difference."

"Yeah," Leo jumps into the air, sword in hand. "Turtles fight!" He slices the hand off right in front of Donnie.

"Oh, really? Your sister?" Krang looks to Amy, who narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "Then I guess I'll have to take you first!" He pushes Amy to the center where Shredder was when he confronted him.

"What is he talking about?" Leo asks Raph, but Krang presses a button, causing Amy to be frozen like Shredder.

"Amy!" Raph and Mikey call out, Donnie turning around. His mouth opens in horror.

"NO!" Leo screams, running up to her, but she sinks into the floor, disappearing.

"You don't think I'm not planned for this?" He lifts his arm, rearming himself.

"Guys, he is literally rearming," Mikey comments nervously.

As Amy's frozen self is about to reach the floor of Krang's 'trophy room', a snowflake appears on her chest, spreading towards her body. She starts to glow blue before breaking herself out of there, opening her wings and flying down safely.

"Heh, the sucker doesn't stand a chance freezing me," She cracks her hands, shaking off the stray snow. She takes a look around the trophy room, frowning. This room must've existed before the other pieces came in, because there's a bunch of stuff here.

No time to dwell on that now, however. She had a world to help save.

She's about to fly towards the top, when something catches her eye. Amy can see clearly...

Shredder.

Amy snorts at him. "Figures. Krang must've betrayed him." She pauses as she gets a good look at him, and probably the last one. At first, when her mother told her the story of how her father died, she had no face to Shredder. But now...without her life being at stake, she can never forget the face of her father's killer. While she doesn't condone murder...

She was just glad that he could no longer hurt anyone the way he did to her family.

* * *

Bebop lifts up a car, searching for Casey. The man is already on the move as Bebop puts the car down. "Got ya, pipsqueak!"

He throws the car, and it bumps into the cargo box. Bebop lifts up another car, and it narrowly misses Casey. He throws up two more, Casey sliding to the other side. Bebop prepares to hit him, but Rocksteady comes in on his bike and throws Casey into a car, knocking him down. Casey looks to a chair with wheels and gets an idea.

Taking it apart, he creates handmade skates. "You hear that? We know you're here somewhere!"

* * *

Leo lunges for Krang again out of anger, the other two doing the same. "Donnie!"

"Just give me ten seconds," Donnie calls out.

Krang's upper body starts spinning around again. "Guys, I don't think I'm tall enough to ride this ride!" Mikey screams, struggling to hold on.

"Stupid mutants." Krang throws them off one by one, Leo sliding to the edge.

"Leo, hang on!" Raph shouts, but Leo swings around and jumps onto the platform.

* * *

Casey skates as tools are being thrown at him, glancing behind him and sliding underneath a pipe. Bebop comes to a stop in front of him.

"You're starting to be a real pain in my butt. And do you know what Bebop does with pains in his butt?" He starts swinging his fists at Casey, who ducks and rolls on the floor. He grabs a makeshift pipe that looks like a hockey stick. "Come over here, little boy. Put down that popsicle stick."

He turns around and skates over to them. "Aw, game on, baby!" The two mutants jump on their bikes.

April and Vern arrive to where the portal device is, only to find Karai standing in front of it. "Look, there's the portal device."

"Oh great," He whispers as they sneak up closer. "She has a sword. We have a..." He takes a hub cap from one of the boxes. "A hub cap." He throws it away as April tries to figure out a plan to get her out of the way...

* * *

"Where's the beacon, Donnie? We're running out of time!" Leo calls out as Krang spins around again.

"You already have," Krang smirks at them. "Prepare to watch your city crumble!" The eye from the Technodrome forms, firing a large laser.

"What's happening, Donnie?!" Raph calls out.

"I was right. It's a massive weapon system, he's bringing it online." The front opens up, revealing a large weapon to be aimed at Earth. Donnie finally locates the beacon. "I got it! I found the beacon! It's just..." He looks up to see the ceiling, where something is blinking red. "Up...there."

"Mikey, go!" Leo tells his brother.

"Oh, I'll get that beacon!" He uses his hover skateboard to fly over.

"Okay turtles, play time is over," Krang flings his arms to the platform, firing lasers from his chest. It then turns into a gun to fire at Mikey. He dodges them while flying, the alien laughing at him. Mikey does an ollie over an explosion, flying up a wall while Krang is still firing.

"I'm vertical!"

The others run up to Krang to stop him, but he shoots at them, knocking them back. Mikey finally snatches the beacon from the ceiling.

"Ha ha! I got it!"

* * *

Casey skates down the path, with the two mutants hot on his trail. "Get it, Rock!"

Rocksteady leaps forward and starts running on his arms and legs like a gorilla. He knocks down cars that were right next to Casey, but he doesn't stop as he reaches the end of the hall. He smacks a pipe and rests on the wall behind it. Rocksteady goes through the door and Casey skates up to Bebop, snatching one of his grenades.

"Whoa, stop, stop!" Rocksteady calls out as they're now stuck in the crate. Casey simply pushes the button and knocks it over like a hockey puck. Rocksteady catches it in his hands, Casey closing the crate.

"Ah no."

The two toss the grenade to each other like it's a hot potato, but it explodes. Casey leaves the two there so he can help his friends.

"Rock?"

Rocksteady coughs from the smoke. "Yeah Beebs?"

"My man."

* * *

"Hey, heads up, Donnie!" Mikey holds out the beacon, only to be knocked down, the beacon flying out of his hands. "The beacon!" He grabs it, but Krang drags the turtle back. He lifts his legs, breaking them free from Amy's ice.

"Come here, little turtle!" He flings him into the air. "Let me give you a hug!" He squishes Mikey with his arms. "Goodbye."

"Raph, with me!" Leo orders, climbing onto a stray piece. He grabs Raph and throws him on.

"Little help, guys!" Mikey calls out.

"Hang on, little bro!" Leo tells him, him and Raph jumping off. They stab their weapons into the robot.

"Nobody...messes..." They rip him away from Mikey.

"With..." Donnie starts off, but a voice interrupts.

"My little brother!"

Amy jumps down from above, kicking Krang, distracting him long enough for Donnie to stab through his armor.

"Noooooo!" Krang cries out, dropping to his knees.

"Guys, Krang is down, but his ship's still building," Leo reminds them, hugging Amy. "And don't scare us like that again."

Krang chuckles as the eye of the ship and his laser at the front are still powered up.

* * *

April and Vern walk up to Karai, who notices their presence. "Come on," She pulls out her sword and spins around. April backs away, allowing the kunoichi to kick her. Vern comes in and grabs her arm, but she grabs his arm and flips him around, causing him to land on the floor.

Mikey holds up the beacon and throws it while holding his side. "Donnie!"

"Drone activated," He activates the drone, which holds the beacon.

April dodges Karai's attacks, hiding behind a crate. She kicks it back and Vern throws a chair at her. She kicks Bern and while she's distracted, April grabs something. She pushes Vern away as April swings a book at her.

The drone flies over to the last piece of the Technodrome. "It's gonna be close!"

They run up to the light, hoping that they'll make it...

Casey skates to a stop, turning around to April and Vern.

"Guys, now! Close the portal now!" Donnie shouts at them.

"I got this," Casey swings his makeshift at it, deactivating the device. The drone makes it in time, causing the Technodrome to fall apart.

"YES!" Donnie cheers along with the others, hollering and highfiving. They watch as the pieces go back to the blue rift in the sky. The piece they were standing on flies off.

"Okay, this is our stop," Leo points to a roof of the building. They jump off and land safely, looking back towards the sky.

"I'll be back, turtles and little girl! A thousand times stronger."

"Oh yeah?" Amy cracks her knuckles.

"What's she gonna do?" Donnie asks in excitement.

"Get 'im, sis!" Raph eggs on as she flies off the roof.

"You're not worried?" Mikey turns to Leo, who waves it off.

"Why should I? I know she'll come back to us."

The other three give him a look that says 'really?' "Okay, this time I believe it."

Amy stops about a thousand feet away from the pieces, an ice bow forming in her hands. She pulls the string back, closing an eye as she focuses on her target. Leaning back, she pulls the string, allowing an ice arrow to form, shooting right towards Krang.

"Uh oh."

The arrow hits the last piece, causing an explosion. This also closes the rift.

"YEAH!" The turtles cheer as Amy flies back down. However, another explosion knocks them to the ground.

"It's cool, it's cool," Mikey says as they stand up.

"Yup. I knew that would work," Leo comments.

"Seriously, who would've thought that five teenagers would save the world?!" Mikey asks them.

"Sure. Bu, guys, we got something no one else has," Leo starts off and they put their hands together.

"Mutant power!"

"Garbage truck!"

Everyone stares at Raph. "Garbage truck?"

They all stammer in agreement before agreeing to try that again. "Mutant power!"

Amy hugs Leo's neck and he lifts her up into the air, sharing a passionate kiss. "Ewww!" The other turtles look away teasingly as the couple smile into the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Angel: This chapter is pretty short, because I wanted to separate this from the previous chapter. Alright, so next chapter will be the last, and I will upload Batman vs TMNT on Saturday! **

April is reporting over the recent events the next week. "Escaped convicts Bebop and Rocksteady are now in police custody, as well as Dr. Baxter Stockman. Authorities assure us the city is once again safe, however, questions remain about last week's events. What was that threat from the sky, and how exactly was it averted? But the bigger question is, does it even matter? Do we need to give our heroes a name and a face? Or is it enough to know that they're out there watching over us, from the shadows?"

The turtles and Amy all stand in line in front of the Statue of Liberty, the whole police force attending. Amy is wearing a blue chiffon dress with a white belt around her, cream high heels on her feet. Her hair is down for once, leaving it wavy for the occasion. "For your incredible valor within this community, and for your uncompromising cooperation with this agency, I present to you the keys to the city." All of them are wearing keys around their necks. "A symbol of our appreciation, respect, and for our continued partnership."

Leo and Amy look towards their parents, who are watching from a distance. Emily waves at them while Splinter smiles.

"To you...siblings. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Amelia..." Rebecca realizes that she only knows them by first name. "Last name?"

"Uh...not so much," Donnie comments slowly.

"I never thought of that. That's no fair, how come Amy has one?"

April laughs a little from the crowd, but still smiles for them. "Congratulations." She starts clapping, followed by everyone else. Amy waves sheepishly to the crowd, the turtles standing proudly.

"I got one of those," Vern whispers to Jade. "No big deal. I helped them, they're friends of mine."

"Oh," The other female officer comments.

"So, you got plans next weekend?" April asks Casey, who winces slowly.

"Just my regular hockey game. You wanna come watch me play?"

"Play?" She smirks in amusement. "I'll take you one on one."

He chuckles at the thought. "And I'll kick your butt," She finishes to his amusement.

"Bet you will."

She smiles at him.

Rebecca steps up to the family. "I think you should give people more credit...they'll accept you now."

They glance at each other. "You're probably right..." Raph speaks up. "But, uh...I think we'll stick with the arrangement we've had."

"If you ever need us, April knows where to find us," Leo smiles softly.

"Really?" She looks at each of them. "You could live a normal life, like the rest of us. Amy, you could perform again."

"No," Amy holds up a hand, shaking her head. "That part of my life is over. Where I am right now...is where I wanna be."

"Normal?" Raph smirks at her. "What fun is that?"

"If one person accepts me," Leo puts an arm around Amy, smiling down at her. "That's all I need."

She blushes, playing a strand of her hair with a smile.

"Amelia," Rebecca speaks up, gesturing for her to come away so they can talk. Amy steps up to the chief as the woman leans in. "We found your rapist."

Her eyes slowly widen as she takes in the four words that possibly changed everything. Rebecca smiles softly.

"He gave up Sacks as his co-conspirator. They're looking at conspiracy to commit rape, endangering the welfare of a minor, and a count of sexual assault. We collected evidence that was left at the scene while you were gone. The judge served them with a life sentence. It's over, Amy. You're safe now. They're never getting out."

Amy covers her mouth in relief, trying not to cry. She finally got justice, the one thing she's wanted for years now. She could live...

"Would you like to see them?" Rebecca asks softly, a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, Amy slowly shakes her head.

"No. I'm gonna get past this, and live my life with my loving family, and I'm gonna grow up. Unlike them, I'm going to have a life. I don't want to know about them anymore, because I don't need to. I'll never think about them again."

The woman could only stare at how much she's grown. For her to make a decision like this took a lot of maturity. She didn't agree with it, but she could understand why Amy would want to live her life like nothing happened.

"That's a very wise decision," She smiles a bit and Amy nods, taking a deep breath. The next years of her life would be very different...but she was ready to face it head on.

"Is everything okay?"

The two turn around as Donnie and the others step up. Amy gives them a smile. "I'll tell you guys later." She walks up to Leo, resting her head on his plastron in a gentle hug. "Let's just go home..."

Later on, they stand at the Statue of Liberty's torch, Amy's arms around all of them. They cheer and laugh at their victory. The city of New York...saved by them...twice now.

They are mutants, teenagers, turtles (or girl), but most of all...

They're ninjas.


	21. Epilogue

**Angel: Last chapter, guys! *thinks* I'm done with Batman vs TMNT...though, it's gonna be hard to put in a category since it is a crossover. And I think Big Hero 6 would probably be uploaded before my semester starts...not sure when I'll be done with it, though. **

**Oh! Speaking of Big Hero 6, the series is getting new episodes in September! The Big Hero 6 wiki says the first new one is supposed to be on September 3****rd****, so less than a month now!**

Amy's sitting on the couch, trying to find something good on television. She's snuggled up in a brown fluffy blanket, holding a cup of fresh-brewed mint tea. She found the taste of mint a sense of serenity and calmness compared to everything else that had occurred lately. It's only been a few days, but she can still feel the unshed tears welling up inside her at what she said to the police force. That was the first time she's actually told it word for word...she was glad that she got to tell her story, but she was still feeling the effects of having it all out in the air.

She finds an episode of Miraculous Ladybug and leaves it on. Amy slowly sips the tea, smiling softly at how Ladybug and Cat Noir have a strong bond.

Which reminds her of how things got tense with Leo...

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. It hurt to think that he didn't trust her enough to tell the truth...but thinking about it now, she understood why he did it. He didn't want things to change so drastically, but she didn't care if he was a human or a turtle, she still loved him all the same. He was still the same turtle who saved her and her family from the Foot, and he was still the same turtle that she fell in love with.

She just wished he realized that sooner.

Two large hands suddenly cover her eyes. "Guess who?" His voice sounds deeper than usual, but she knows exactly who it is.

"Is it Taylor Lautner?" She asks in amusement and he rolls his eyes at the mention of him.

"Guess again."

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" She tilts her head to the side and he laughs this time.

"Nope."

"Will Smith?" Her face brings into a tiny grin. This was a little game they liked to play. He'd sneak up on her, cover her eyes, and make her guess famous celebrities until one of them caved. It was something that he would know that always made her laugh no matter how sad she'd get.

"Uh uh."

This time the game is different, however, because their family and friends are peeking at them behind the couch.

"Okay, then..." She places her cup down on the table, tapping her finger against her chin. "Ben Stiller?"

He laughs again, "No." She turns around and grabs his arm, the others ducking behind the couch just in time. She pulls him to the floor in one quick motion, pinning his arm to the floor. She sits on his plastron, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey Leo. Didn't know it was you." They both laugh, her hair falling onto his chest.

"Are you gonna let me up?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Nah, I kinda like being in control for once," She sits up with a playful smile.

"Oh really?" He smirks up at her.

"Let me think about it," She rubs her chin, nodding in confirmation. "Yes, it's comfortable here."

He stares up at her before flipping them effortlessly. "How's it going down there, Ames?" He asks smugly while holding onto her arms.

"Quite cozy~" She replies and they both laugh, Leo cupping her cheeks and giving her a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they pull away, Amy smiling up at him. "What's up?"

"Oh, right," He says nervously, sitting up and helping her stand. She takes a seat in front of him on the couch. "I, uh, I wanted to, uh, tell you-ask you something!"

"Okay...shoot," She raises an eyebrow at him. He moves to sit next to her, pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning.

"What's he waiting for?" Raph asks with an impatient grunt.

"Give him time, Raphael."

"He better not blow this."

Emily shushes them all.

Amy places a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder. "What is it, Leo?"

"Ames, I...I...uh, come on Leo, you can do this," He whispers to himself and she stares at him in worry.

"If this is about what happened a few days ago, I already forgave you for that..."

"No, not that...but I am glad that you did," He rubs his eyes with two fingers, shaking his head. He had to just do it; like ripping off a bandage. He takes a hold of her hand, taking a deep breath. And then he does something that makes her heart skip.

He gets down on one knee in front of her and she covers her mouth in shock. The others peek over the couch.

"I've thought about this for a long time, trying to figure out how," Leo tells her, smiling wryly at her expression. "I thought about taking you somewhere special, about my brothers, about making dinner. But then...it hit me. Instead of doing something fancy, the most appropriate place to do this was a place that we can call home, a place where we confessed our feelings."

She's in a complete daze, being enchanted and bound into every word. Her hand in front of her mouth trembles, as she tries to fight the tears away. She feels a reassuring squeeze from the turtle she loves the most. It's really happening, she's not dreaming.

"Leo..." She chokes out.

"You're the most amazing girl I ever met. Beautiful, kind, funny, and so much more than I can describe, Ames. The day I met you, I never thought we'd end up where we are now, but here we are." He shifts his eyes up to meet hers, smiling warmly. "I'm head over heels for you and every single tear you split breaks my heart, but with each smile, you heal me. Every day, I think to myself, what does she see in me? But then when I look at you, I know my answer. You saw me as me, and not as a monster. And I will never forget that."

Her eyes grow wetter for every second that passes. She wants to speak, to share her current emotions with him, but any words she tries to speak are caught in her throat.

The other turtles, Splinter, Emily, April, Casey, and Vern dab their wet eyes. "So beautiful, brah..." Mikey sniffles a little.

"Even Raph's crying," Donnie glances at the last turtle.

"I ain't crying...just a little dust in my eye," Raph sniffs, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm when no one's looking.

He brings his hand into his shell and reveals the final thing to signify the moment: a ring. Instead of a diamond cut, the top of the ring is the yin-yang charm from her father's necklace with sapphires around the band, two green emeralds at the top. Amy tries not to smile as the emeralds are meant to resemble her eyes, with the sapphires being her birthstone, and her father...it was obvious. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She couldn't believe that he managed to repair the remains of the necklace and put them on the ring...

"I want to share the rest of my life with you, Amy, through all the hardships and good times. If I'm with you, I feel like our future is so much brighter and even more precious." He lifts the ring higher to her, time and space stopping for her. "Amelia Mary O'Neil, I love you so much. I promise to cherish you, protect you through anything, and to love you with all my heart for as long as I live...Will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Her tears begin to stream down her face, but in happiness as her eyes grow larger, realizing that she's supposed to answer. A bright smile forms on her face slowly.

"Yes, Leo...!" She holds out her hand. "I will marry you..."

She can hear cheering as Leo gently pushes the ring onto her finger. She falls to her knees, Leo pulling her into his arms. Their hearts melt together in a passionate kiss as they fall together on the floor, not caring that the others were watching them.

They had forever to get their revenge later, but soon, as husband and wife.


End file.
